All I Want Is You
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: Axel wants Roxas when he first sees him, and Roxas wants him too. What happens when Marluxia, Xemnas partially, and Demyx gets thrown into the picture? RoxasAxel, RoxasDemyx, MarluxiaLarxne, MarluxiaAxel, MarluxiaRoxas Rape.
1. Number Thirteen, Roxas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts 2.

**Summary:** Axel wants Roxas when he first sees him, and Roxas wants him too. What happens when Marluxia, Xemnas (partially), and Demyx gets thrown into the picture?

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! I hoped you enjoyed my other stories, and I hope you enjoy this one too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**All I Want Is You:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter One: Number Thirteen, Roxas:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A world between light and darkness…the twilight. He stood there waiting on the huge rock, staring at the light purplish horizon. His silver hair blew with the force of the soft wind blowing past him. Pulling on his black hood, he let out a bored sigh. It was too quiet.

On his left side, he heard the sound of wind swirling loudly and turned his head in that direction. There was a dark portal beside him and out came a boy who was clad in the same all black garments he was in. Underneath his hood, he smirked.

"You have arrived…", he said. "I've been to see him…he looks a lot like you".

The boy approached him, and the older man could tell that from under his hood he was very confused as to what he was talking about. He could also tell that the boy wasn't very comfortable standing here with him.

"Who are you?", the boy asked.

"I'm what's left. Or…maybe I'm all there ever was", the older man answered, knowing he didn't fully answer the boy's question.

"I meant your name", the boy said.

"My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name?", the older man asked, looking at him.

"My true name…is…", the boy began, thinking critically to himself. "I don't…remember…".

"You've come to join us, then?", the older man asked.

The boy looked at him again, "Not until I know who you are and see your face".

The older man chuckled, "Fine…I am called Xemnas…".

The older man pulled off his hood and revealed himself to the boy. He had a little bit over shoulder-length silver hair with tanned skin and golden eyes. The boy cringed, trying to use his hood to cover the look on his face.

The man was intriguingly beautiful in his eyes, but there was something…something more sinister about him. Those golden eyes were what probably strengthened his inference.

"You are Roxas", it was more of a statement than a question. "Sit down…".

The boy nodded and pulled off his hood as he walked over to the older man. As soon as he did, those taunting golden eyes were back on him. The silver-haired man had to admit. The boy was rather attractive himself.

He had sandy blonde hair and the bluest sapphire eyes he's ever seen in his afterlife. He turned his gaze from the boy to the scene ahead of them. He's seen him before so there was no need to stare.

The boy accidentally sat on his hand as he hopped up onto the rock. As soon as the blonde realized this, he jumped right off. There was a very faint blush on his cheeks. Without warning, the silver-haired man grabbed him by his arm and hoisted him down on the rock beside him.

Once the blonde was situated, he noticed that they were very close. Their legs were brushing up against each other. It seemed that the older man took no notice of how close they were. As a matter a fact, he didn't seem to care. He looked at the boy, waiting for him to speak.

"I…want to join. I need to find my heart too, and I want to know why the keyblade choose me", the blonde began.

"Very well then…but there is one thing…", the older man said as he leaned in close to the boy.

Their faces were merely centimeters apart, and the boy instantly looked down at the older man's rosy lips.

"That keyblade of yours is very useful…and I'll need something in return for taking you in", the man whispered as he stared into the boy's confused blue orbs.

Raising a sandy-blonde eyebrow, he didn't really know what to give the older man in return for him taking him in. He had nothing…no memories…no friends…but he did have the keyblade.

Reaching out his hands, he summoned two keyblades to both of his hands. The silver-haired man was staring at him intently, but when the blonde handed him the keyblades he pushed the boy's hands away.

"Wha-", the man placed a finger on his lips to hush him.

"The keyblade has chosen you as its master. I cannot just take it", he explained.

"Well, what can I give in return?", the blonde asked, making the two keyblades disappear.

"You can figure it out…", the older man whispered.

The blonde looked at his lips again, and he blinked a couple of times to see if this wasn't some dream. The silver-haired man continued to stare at him as if he were waiting for the blonde to make the first move.

It got deathly quiet besides the sound of waves hitting the shore. The blonde closed his eyes as he leaned forward slowly and pressed his puckered lips onto the older man's soft ones.

The man smirked into the kiss and opened his mouth to let the blonde venture the deeps of his mouth with his curious and innocent tongue. The youth pressed himself against the man without realizing it until he suddenly pulled away.

He was panting softly, but the older man could still hear his ragged breaths. Chuckling, he looked back at the ocean ahead of them. He could feel the blue eyes burned holes into the side of his face, but he didn't turn back to look at the boy.

"As the leader of Organization XIII, I shall accept you into our pack, Roxas", the man murmured as he created a dark portal in front of them. "Follow me".

The silver-haired man got off the rock gracefully and entered the portal. The blonde hurriedly ran after the older male almost tripping as he dismounted the rock. He lost his balance and fell through the portal instead.

Roxas opened his eyes and saw white floors beneath him. The floors had strange blue lines running through them, creating a strange design over them. He got up and looked around. The sights around him were enough to make him dizzy. He saw that the floors were like the walls, and it looked like he was on a big ship.

He walked over to the ledge and grabbed onto the border there, looking out at the huge black sky. There were stars everywhere, and it all looked so peaceful and so elegantly beautiful to him. Behind the beauty, he could also smell a lingering malice around, but he didn't know what it was exactly. In the far side of the castle, he saw a huge white tower that had a strange symbol on it.

Feeling soft hands on both of his shoulders, he turned around and saw the silver-haired leader himself. His black hood was still off his head, and the blonde realized that the older man was way taller than him.

"Your tour guide around this castle will be here soon. Shall I stay with you or can I finally attend to my business?", the older man said without any hint of anger or hatred in his voice.

The blonde growled. He didn't like the way the silver-haired man was suddenly becoming an asshole. His sapphire orbs glared at the older man who merely stared at him blankly.

"You don't have to be mean about it, Xemnas!", the blonde teased, sticking out his tongue when he said the older man's name. "I can take care of myself".

"As you wish, keyblade wielder", the silver-haired man glared right back at the boy as he bowed down to him.

A portal appeared behind him, and Xemnas backed into the portal and disappeared. Roxas just stared as he vanished without a trace and left him alone in this foreign castle. He sighed and turned back to look at the sky.

What he really find his heart by joining them?

He couldn't remember anything about his true life, and it bothered him immensely. He couldn't even remember his original name. He didn't even know how he got this name he bears now, but that didn't matter since it stuck with him now.

He couldn't bear to be standing in one place for too long, so he decided to journey this castle by himself since his guide wasn't here. The first thing he came to was a door, and he pushed past that easily. He came to a room that had what looked like gray vines along the walls.

He looked at them more closely and notice there were hearts flowing through them. Cringing, he continued on and found some more doors in that one room. They all glowed with a bluish light and had the same symbol that was on the white tower. They also had different types of images of weapons under them and some kind of descriptive nickname too.

He went to the car right and saw a door with his two keyblades under it. He almost chuckled when he saw the words "The Key of Destiny" beside them. He wanted to enter the door with his name by it, but he stopped when he heard a swishing sound to the far left of him. He turned his sandy-blonde head and saw blonde man in a black jacket step out of one of the doors.

Roxas continued to stand there and observed the man with began itching the back of his mess of blonde hair. He couldn't tell what type of fauxhawk that was, but that was the only thing he could stare at. The blonde man seemed to notice someone else was in the room when he turned to face the young with bright blue eyes.

The man's face twisted with a smile as he pointed his gloved-fingers at him, "Wait a sec…You're the new kid, huh?".

"Yeah, my name is Roxas", the blonde youth said.

"Roxas, huh? My name is Demyx. Isn't Axel supposed to be showing you around?", the man asked.

"Who?", the youth replied with an arched sandy-brown eyebrow.

"Axel…the guy with the red hair?", the man said, but the boy only shook his head to inform him that he still didn't know who the hell he was talking about. "Gosh…".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A groan ripped from his throat as he tried his best to get up. There was one little problem though. He had a mahogany-haired man on top of him who was slightly more muscular than he was. Okay…he was a lot more muscular than he was…so what? Both of their bodies were slick with sweat, and the sheets beneath them stained with the result of their exertions.

The red head had to get from underneath him before the Master finds out. Gripping the sheets, he pulled his pale lithe body out from under the toned muscular man that was on top, sleeping peacefully. Instead of gracefully getting of the bed, he fell on the floor as soon as he got his foot out from underneath the man.

His cat-like green eyes widened as he landed rather painfully on the hard white floor. The loud thud woke up the sleeping man on the bed, and the red head cringed when midnight blue orbs fell on him tiredly.

"Axel, you were supposed to be gone", the mahogany-haired man muttered as he pulled the cover over his naked elegant body.

Those were some harsh words…

The red head sighed. He couldn't feel anything. He was a Nobody, and Nobodies never had any real feelings. No real anything. He got up and picked up his clothes, putting them on his sore body. Once he was done, he turned around and smirked at the man whose midnight blue orbs were still on him.

"Marluxia, thanks for the quickie, but I-", the red head man began.

"You're already probably late. If the boy wanders around the castle, the Master will have-", the mahogany-haired man began.

"My head…I know, I know, Marluxy", the red head sighed.

"What did you just call me?", the other man said.

"Tch…I called you Marluxy", the red head said as he created a portal behind him. "Gotta fly".

Axel disappeared in the portal and ended up in his designated area, the castle. He looked up at the familiar black skies again and searched for the "new kid". When he saw no one, he grew frantic.

"What? He was supposed to be here", he groaned.

He did even know what the boy looked like, but he knew it was dangerous to just wander around here. There were vicious Nobodies everywhere. Those who don't have a humanoid form. They are mindless and will attack anyone unless the person knows how to control them. Sighing, he walked towards the door to his far left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roxas was getting tired of shaking his head as Demyx blurted out description after description of this Axel character. Finally, he had had enough of it, and he made sure his sapphire orbs showed it as well. When the older blonde saw it, he continued, not getting the picture at all.

"Demyx, I don't know who Axel is. I'm not about to wait around all day to find out either", the youth said.

"Well", the man began as he reached out his hand to the boy, "I could show you around. That's something I can do without fail".

The blonde teen was about to accept his hand, but a series of loud footsteps caught his attention. Both blondes looked at the door to their right and saw a man with wild red hair and green eyes come running through it. The red head didn't even pay the boy any attention as his green eyes were glued onto the older blonde.

"Demyx, do you know where the new kid is? He was suppose to be in the other area, but I couldn't find him and-", the red head cut himself off as the blonde man pointed to the boy in front of him. "Oh…".

His green eyes instantly looked into the boy's sapphire eyes. An inward grin plastered across his face. Before he knew it, his green eyes wandered up and down the boy's body. He was about a foot or two shorter than him, but he didn't care.

"I'm…the new kid. The name is Roxas", the blonde youth said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"See, Roxas, this is the guy I was telling about. Wild red hair…", Demyx muttered the last part as he pulled a lock of red hair upwards to show the youth. "Anyway, since Axel beat me to the punch, I'll be going my own way now".

The blonde man waved as he exited the room through the door to their left. The blonde boy looked up at the red head's green eyes again. For some reason, he felt an instant attraction to them.

"The name's Axel as Demyx has probably already told you. It's A-X-E-L. Got it memorized because we've got a lot of rooms to cover", the red head said with a smirk.

"I'm all set", the blonde smiled.

"Good. Let's roll then", the red head said as he started to walk off.

He suddenly stopped and turned around.

"This room we're in, The Proof of Existence is the room of portals to the members of Organization XIII's rooms. Like your door over there…", the red head explained as he pointed to the one with the keyblades under it, "it can either be your training room or your room. Depends on which you choose when you step on that image there. Each member has a portal, except for the Master. There's more than one way to get to the other members' rooms too".

"So you're saying that if I think of going to training room while standing on this picture here will send me to the training room?", the blonde asked, and the red head nodded.

"Anyone can go into your training room or room if they choose it. You can go into theirs too", the red head explained as he started walking towards the door again. "I'll show you everyone's rooms".

"Can't we just go through the portal?", the blonde said as he ran to the older man's side.

"If I do, how are you going to tell whose room is whose when you journey through the castle again?", the red head said as he created a portal in front of him. "We're going all the way to the bottom".

The blonde grabbed his hand without warning, and the red-haired man gasped. Even if his hand with clothed with gloves, he liked the sudden touch the boy gave him. Gripping the youth's hand firmly, he walked them both into the portal.

The duo stepped out onto a new floor. This floor was the same as all the floors. It had white everything with the same blue lines. There were two longs hall on this floor. The red head let go of the blonde's hand and started walking him down the hall to the left.

The blonde followed, taking everything in his surroundings in. They stopped at a huge door with the number two on it. There was an image of gun arrows on it with the descriptive nickname of "The Freeshooter". He noticed a name under the nickname too.

"This is Xigbar's room. He's second in command. He's kind of a jerk, but once you ignore him completely, he's okay", the red head smiled, then starting to walk to the next door.

Like the last door, this one had a number on it. It was a number three. The weapon image on this door was a picture of a pair of lances. The nickname was "The Whirlwind Lancer", and the name underneath was shown too.

"Xaldin's room…not much to say about him though", Axel said before stepping to the next door.

Each door took a lengthy walk to get there, since the halls were very long. The nickname of the person who owned the third room on this hall was "The Chilly Academic", and Roxas cringed at the sound of the name. There was an image of a huge shield on the door.

"This is Vexen's room. He's just weird…He doesn't really stay here often. He lives in Castle Oblivion. I'll show you everything around there too", the red-haired man said, and the blonde nodded. "Okay, next floor!".

"But what about that other hallway? What rooms are down that way?", the blonde asked.

"Hm…", the red head said as he crossed his arms, thinking. "There's a library…another training room…an empty room….and a very big swimming pool. I don't have a clue why they have that. I guess Demyx uses that as a training room too."

"Cool! A swimming pool! Let's go see it!", the blonde suggested with a smile.

"Not now, partner…", the red head said as he pulled the blonde back to him by his hips.

As soon as the red head wrapped his slim arms around his hips, the blonde let him and wondered why he let a stranger touch him so. Now back at the older man's side, he looked up into the green orbs that looked away from him. An arm was still wrapped around his waist. The green-eyed man summoned another portal before them, and together they walked through.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Demyx sighed. He knew Nobodies had no true feelings, but right now, he felt lonely. He leaned back against the pool wall completely naked. The water was cold as usual, and he enjoyed staying in it for hours. He would always come here and stay until he got tired. He was rarely on missions, since he was bad fighter so he binds his time in the water, his sanctuary.

He couldn't take a certain Nobody out of his mind. That new boy…Roxas. At the first sight, he started to like the boy. His blonde hair was richer and more pleasant to look at than his was. His blonde mess of hair was something he wasn't really proud of, but he couldn't change it. It wouldn't grow anymore. The blonde youth looked attractively innocent, and that made him really want to show him around the castle.

He stared at the water blankly and wondered what he should do next. He felt up the walls to find the pool pump (A/N: You know those things underwater that blows out all of the water, and when you touch it, you feel a lot of pressure blowing against your hand? If you know what it's called, please tell me because I don't have know what it's called) and pressed his lower back against it. It felt really soothing as the water pushed his back and massaged it.

He looked down and saw his member twitching awake with the pleasure. Was he getting an erection because he was thinking about Roxas? Or was it because the massage the water was giving him on his lower back was pure paradise? He couldn't distinguish between the two so he leaned back and relaxed, closing his eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marluxia got dressed when he heard someone knocking on his door. Who is it? And what did they want? He was tired, especially after fucking for three straight hours. Sighing, he got up, fully clothed, and answered the door to find an angry blonde woman glaring at him hatefully. Her icy blue stared right into his midnight blue ones.

"Larxene, might I ask why you disturb me so this early in the day?", he asked politely.

"You were supposed to meet in the garden, remember?", she growled, then punched him in the stomach roughly without warning.

The mahogany-haired man doubled over, and his midnight orbs widened in shock. He had to admit she was very strong despite her looks. Once he gained his composure, he glared at her because she simply shook it off. She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. Her icy blue eyes now lost of the anger in them.

"I'll forgive you if you come with me now", she said.

"I didn't say sorry", he muttered.

"You're going to though", she said as she dragged him behind her.

They started walking down the long white halls of Castle Oblivion until they got to area with a huge thin glass that served as a wall to the green room they were about to enter. She pushed passed the glass door and smiled at the beautiful garden before them. Every type of attractive flower was here. Roses, daises, tulips, cosmos, marigolds, morning glories, zinnias, sunflowers…you name it, and he has already grown it before.

There were rich green vines hanging from the white walls, and they could feel the moisture instantly in the room. There was sprinklers constantly spraying water on the flowers. In the far corner, there were a few vegetables, but they were just there for attraction. Even though they had been here constantly, she was always taken aback by the beauty of it all. She suddenly felt happy and released Marluxia's hand to twirl around on the porcelain walkway.

Marluxia smirked at Larxene. He knew her long enough to know she did have a happy and sweet side, but she hid it well under her sadistic barrier. He assumed that she became this way because of him and her painful past, but he didn't really care. He couldn't care. He crossed his arms and watched her to make sure she didn't slip up or step on any of his plants. He was always picky about his plants.

"You know there's a new boy in the Organization?", her words brought his attention back to her face.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that since Axel got sent off to give him a tour", he answered.

"Why do I detect anger in that sentence?", she almost hissed, but she smirked.

She didn't know whether to be jealous or be the sadistic person she was. He looked at her with a stern look on his face. He starting walking towards her with his arms still firmly crossed against his chest.

"I feel nothing for no one. I can't feel nothing for no one because-", he began.

"Because you're a Nobody…I know", she growled. "What do you think you feel with me?".

He broke his gaze from her to look at the pretty blue rose beside him, "I wouldn't know, Larxene".

"Hm…you always say that", she said as she plucked the nearest flower she could reach.

She brought before to her and noticed that it was one of the many red roses that were around the garden. She put it in her hair and made sure it stayed before smirking at him. He looked at her and growled at her. He summoned a pink scythe to his hand, and she scoffed. His mahogany-colored brows were knit together in anger.

Creating a portal behind her, she said, "I'll return to you when you cool down. I don't know what this feeling is for that I have…but it's there and eating what's left of me up inside".

With that, Larxene disappeared into the portal behind her. Marluxia sighed and went over to the plant she ruined to tend to it. He put the scythe in his hand beside him He inspected the damages and cut off the rest of the stem she massacred with the scythe. Sure he has spending a lot of time with the blonde, and he was more connected to her than the rest, but he wasn't sure what he felt was love.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Axel showed him all twelve members of the Organization XIII's rooms including his. Now finally, they were headed for Roxas's room. The blonde was very anxious to see his room, and the red head was glad that he showed him around. It took a couple of hours to get around to all of rooms, and during those hours, he had gotten a whiff of what the blonde was like.

On the fifth floor of the castle (out of ten floors), his room was all the way at the end of the hall. When they reached the door, he was shocked that he had his two keyblades as the weapon image on the door. It was the same picture as the one on his portal. By the weapon were, of course, "The Key of Destiny" and his name.

"Well, this is it, your room", Axel began, leaning against the wall. "You wanna stop here or would ya prefer to go to Castle Oblivion now?".

"Na, I'll stay. I'm tired", Roxas said as he stretched backwards and yawn.

He watched as the red head stared at the floor blankly when he said that. Was he sad because he didn't want to leave? The blonde didn't know what was inside the rooms, and he didn't want to be alone. As soon as he touched the door, six dark portals appeared on it.

The blonde and red head jumped backwards and summoned their weapons. The blonde couldn't help but notice the two chakrams the older man had in his hands. They ironically had eight points on them just like he was number eight in the Organization.

Out of the six portals emerged six small gray creatures with a pair of swords behind them. Instead of a face, they have masks, and on their arms was the same symbol the blonde saw on the huge white tower he noticed when he first started looking around. They each pulled their swords out and aimed them at the blonde and red head.

"Roxas, you gotta control them! Only you can control them!", Axel said, keeping a sharp eye on each creature. "They're Nobodies like us. I'm sure you know. They're samurais".

"But what? How can I 'control' them?", Roxas asked.

"You have to get mean and make them know you're stronger", the red head answered.

"Get mean…", the blonde said, thinking.

One of the samurais charged at the blonde. His head snapped up, and he growled viciously at the Nobody like a rabid dog. The red head arched a red brow and would've laughed his ass off if there weren't samurais surrounding them. The blonde continued to growl and began stomping his foot down.

If someone were simply passing by, they would've thought the blonde was a savage animal catching a fit. Even though the whole scene looked hilarious, it was working. The samurais backed away and put their sword back in its sheaths. The red head smiled reassuringly and put away his chakrams.

"That's right! Run away, you Nobodies!", Roxas cried.

The samurais just bowed down at the blonde's feet. The youth looked up at the older man and asked him what he should do now with his blue eyes. The older-looking Nobody's grin broadened, and he had to hold his stomach to control the laughter that was about to come.

"Send them away, Roxas", he chuckled.

The blonde turned back to the samurais and began shooing them away with his hands, "Shoo! Go away!".

The red head was no officially rolling over on the ground in a fit of laughter. There were tears of joy falling down his cheeks as he laughed his ass off. The blonde growled when the samurais didn't move. He suddenly got the idea to shoo them away while snapping his fingers, so he did. The samurais urgently stood up and faded away rapidly. Raising a golden eyebrow, he turned to the red head who was crying out in laughter.

"Ah, gosh, you gotta be kidding me!", he said as he abruptly stopped to get himself back together.

He stood up and dusted himself off. The youth glared at him with his bottom hanging down in a pouting form. The older male placed a comforting hand on the blonde's back as the youth turned away from him. The red head used his other hand to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

"Come on, Roxas. You gotta admit…that was funny", he said.

"I'm going to my room", the blonde continued to pout as he placed his hands onto the door again.

The red head sighed sadly and started scratching the back of his mess of wild red hair. He didn't want to leave the boy's side yet, but they'll see each other tomorrow right? The blonde looked over his shoulder at the older man and sighed, feeling just as sad as he was.

"Why don't you come in my room with me? You seem like you'll make a great friend, and I don't have any friends", the blonde began nervously. "Please stay with me?".

The red head's lips twisted into a smirk, "Sure…".

The blonde nodded happily and pushed past the door. Inside of his room were white walls…just as he suspected. There was bed in the far corner of his room with brilliant sapphire sheets.

The red head couldn't help but realize that the sheets matched the youth's eyes. Beside the bed, there was a door, and they opened to find an empty closet. There was a single white chair beside that door, and the blonde went to sit on his bed. He began bouncing on it and laughing.

"Hey, this bed feels comfy!", he cried, giving the older male a big smile.

"That's the only thing 'comfy' around here. That's for sure", the green-eyed man scoffed as he sat down in the chair.

"Why do you say that for?", the boy asked, intrigued.

"It's boring! All of the walls are white. The people act as if the life has been sucked of them", he complained. "But you didn't bring me in here to hear me bitch".

"It's okay. I don't mind really", the blonde said as he lay back on his back. "Somehow…I'm used to it, even though I haven't stayed long enough to hear someone nag. Axel, do you think the other half of me is still somewhere out there?".

"Yeah, I guess so, Roxas. That is why you joined the Organization right?", the red head asked and leaned back against the chair.

"Yeah, that is why, but I want to know why the keyblade choose me as its master too", he said.

"That…is something I don't think the Organization will be able to answer…", the older male said as he looked up at the white ceiling.

The room got deathly quiet. They were both meditating on different thought…different goals. The presence of each was very useful. The blonde felt his eyes get heavy and flipped over on his side.

Axel stayed unmoving as Roxas slowly fell to sleep after a long day. When the red head heard snoring, he looked over at the blonde. He assumed that the new boy would be a big pest, but he turned out to be the exact opposite. He stood at the keyblade wielder's bedside and looked over him. His green wandered down his body again. His hand unconsciously stroked the boy's cheek and felt the baby-soft tenderness of it.

"It's only the first day, and you already make me feel special, Roxas…", he muttered breathlessly into the air.

Sighing, he exited the room to go back to Castle Oblivion. He knew Marluxia would be waiting for him. Oh, how he wondered what the mahogany-haired lord had in store for him next.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Here's the Kingdom Hearts story I've been telling you guys about. If you have a question about why the castle in The World That Never Was has thirteen rooms, the answer is because each member was given one when they joined. That includes Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, Vexen, and Lexaeus. I hope you enjoy and review.


	2. Fun With Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts 2.

**Summary:** Axel wants Roxas when he first sees him, and Roxas wants him too. What happens when Marluxia, Xemnas (partially), and Demyx gets thrown into the picture?

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! I hoped you enjoyed my other stories, and I hope you enjoy this one too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**All I Want Is You:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Two: Fun with Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Roxas? Hello?".

The dirty blonde groaned. Who was waking him up? He was having such a peaceful sleep. He opened his blue eyes and saw nothing but fuzziness so he rubbed his eyes. Once he removed his fists, he saw the older blonde he met before in front of him.

Well…he was more like lying on top of him with his face uncomfortably close to his. The youth saw that the older blonde wasn't wearing his usual attire. He was naked from the waist up, making the teen push him off.

The older male chuckled and sat on his knees while the youth looked down to see if he was completely naked. His blue eyes scanned the length of the other boy's toned body and stopped at his light blue swimming trunks. He could feel his heart pounding inside of his chest. It almost frightened him shitless to think that the older male was naked.

"I knew you would have to wake up sometime soon, Roxas", the older blonde said.

"How did you find me here, Demyx?", Roxas asked almost breathlessly as he clutched his chest.

"Well, it was kind of easy. I kind of figured you would be sleeping so I went to your room", Demyx answered.

The younger blonde looked down at his swimming trunks again, "Why are you wearing those for?".

"For the pool, duh. I came here to ask if you would join me", the older blonde said as he reached an offering hand outward to him.

The teen smiled and grabbed his hand, "Sure".

He had wanted to go to the swimming pool ever since Axel told him about it. The older blonde pulled him up as they got out of the bed and that's when it hit him. He didn't have any swimming trunks.

"Demyx, I don't have swimming trunks", he said.

"I got some more in the pool area. You'll have to tighten it though, seeing that you have a smaller waist", the other man said as they ran out of the room together.

The youth arched a dirty gold eyebrow. That statement kind of made him very uncomfortable but it was true. He was shorter and smaller than the older male. Sighing, he let the other blonde drag him to the swimming pool room. That's when another thing hit him.

"Wait! I almost forgot! I'm supposed to be going to Castle Oblivion with Axel today", he said.

"I'm sure one swim won't take you long", the older one said, trying to persuade him to still come.

"But…", the youth muttered, looking at the floor beneath them.

"But?", Demyx repeated.

He stopped and faced the teen, trying to plead him with his big light blue eyes. Roxas folded his arms in front of his chest. He stared at the older blonde, wondering how much Axel would be angry if he just went swimming for a little while.

"You think Axel would be angry?", he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll calm down", the other blonde said nervously while scratching the back of his mess of golden hair.

"Okay…sure. I'll go", the blonde teen said with a huge smile.

"Why did you decide go now?", the other male asked confusedly.

"'Cause I wanna see what he's gonna do to ya", the youth teased playfully.

"No, fair…", Demyx muttered sadly.

By this time, they had stopped in front of a door that was titled "Demyx's Lair". Roxas busted out laughing loudly. He laid a hand on his stomach as he continued to cackle only to add to the older blonde's confusion.

"What?", he asked.

"'Demyx's Lair'?", the teen chuckled. "It sounds like only you come in here".

"No", the older one said. "Others come in….often. Aw, forget it!".

Before the youth could open his mouth, the older blonde pushed past the door and dragged him inside. The adolescent was awe-struck at the humungous pool in front of him. He could've sworn his jaw dropped to the ground.

"You're sure you're the ONLY one that comes in here? This pool looks great!", he exclaimed as he started to unzip his black jacket.

He suddenly stopped when he remembered that he didn't have any swimming trunks yet. Demyx chuckled and dragged the youth even farther in the room, venturing to the other side where there were lockers.

The older Nobody unlocked one of the lockers and pulled out a pair of yellow trunks. He threw them to the younger male who caught them with ease. He looked at them then back at the older blonde who just smiled.

"Last one in will have to moon the Superior!", Demyx cried as he started running for the pool.

"Hey! I haven't got my swimming trunks on!", Roxas yelled as he hurriedly strip himself on his clothing.

"Seems like you have to moon the Superior!", the older blonde said as he was closing in on the pool.

The keyblade wielder gasped as he pulled the swimming trunks over his waist. It felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Only God knows what the Superior would do to him if he mooned him and he didn't want to find out anytime soon.

He started dashing after the older man, trying not to trip over anything…especially his feet. He looked up in time to see Demyx standing right at the pool. He gave the youth a huge smile. The younger Nobody was busing himself by taking off his boots as he hopped closer to his goal.

As soon as he got a foot away from the older blonde, he put his foot out and tripped up the adolescent as he was kicking off his last boot. He gasped as he closed his blue eyes, waiting to hit the water.

He felt a hand go into his swimming trunks and grab it. Confused sapphire orbs snapped open and he realized he was merely millimeters from the water. He looked over his shoulder and saw the older blonde smirking at him.

"I'm not going to let you win that easy", was all he said as he threw the youth backwards a couple of feet and jumped into the pool himself.

The teen grunted as his back hit the porcelain floor. He hissed before he got up and glared at the older Nobody, pointing an accusing finger at him. His bottom lip poked out as his golden eyebrows knitted together in his cute glare. Demyx saw it and threw his head back in a fit of laughter.

"You cheated!", Roxas cried.

"I didn't! You was just slower", Demyx stated.

"I'll show you!", the youth shouted as he charged after the older blonde.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Axel found himself naked underneath no one else but Marluxia, the lord of Castle Oblivion, himself. He didn't understand why he went back to the extremely handsome mahogany-haired man over and over again just for this…just for sex.

How long has he been doing this?

He didn't know but he inhaled slowly, trying to get his mind straight again. His cat-like green fell on the arms wrapped possessively around his waist. It began trailing up the arms and stopped on the heavenly-sculpted face.

What did he really feel for him?

His eyes were glued onto the older man's face. He guessed he could say that he loved everything about the mahogany-haired man physically. When they fucked…not make love or any of that mushy crap…, he enjoyed himself to the fullest but then there was Roxas…

"The boy's coming over today?".

Marluxia's midnight blue eyes landed on his in a blank stare. Did this man feel anything for him? Axel was caught in a daze for awhile. The answer was at the tip of his tongue but the more the older man looked at him the more he wanted to shy away.

Shy away…?

Was he some emotional wreck now…?

He shook the thoughts away and managed to say, "Yes".

"I would love to meet him", the mahogany-haired man said with a smirk, "seeing as you were moaning his name yesterday…".

What…?

The red head could feel the blush rush to his cheeks as the older man got up from on top of him. He could do nothing but stare at him as his heart raced. That's when he remembered. He had no heart…but what was this throbbing action he felt inside of him? He clutched his chest as he stared at the older man's backside.

"I didn't…", he choked out.

"Oh, yeah you did", the mahogany-haired growled as he started putting his clothes on.

"I didn't mean-", the red head began, not knowing himself if the words he was about to speak were true.

"You've said enough", the older man commented as he stuffed himself in his pants. "But it does make me curious…you were picturing an adolescent inside of you?".

"No", the red head scoffed instantly. "It's not like that…".

"Really? Then what is it like?", the gardener asked, moving the hair that covered his ear out of the way so that he could hear the younger Nobody better.

"We're just friends, Marluxia. You know…the things you don't have?", the red head snapped.

The mahogany-haired chuckled and grabbed the red head's chin, "Who needs friends when I have good hole to fuck raw every night?".

This pushed Axel over the line…

The fiery red head balled up his fist. His green eyes burning with anger. The older man smirked when he realized he hit a nerve. The red head growled as he threw his fist at the gardener. The mahogany-haired man caught the smaller fist in his hand easily and crushed it in his fearsome grip.

"You're a good fuck, Axel. I don't want to have to send you back to the darkness", he cooed as he claimed the red head's lips in a rough and ravenous kiss.

Axel jerked backwards and fell on the bed on his back with Marluxia's lips crushed against his. The mahogany-haired man's arms went on either side of him so he could roll away as he was on top of him so he couldn't push him off.

The older man's hand snaked down his lithe body and grabbed his limp member. The red head gasped and continued to struggle against the gardener who was starting to pump his family jewels. He could feel them start to come back to life.

Sometimes the older man was very talented when he touched him…very talented…

He pulled away from the kiss to groan, "Marlux-".

The mahogany-haired man placed his index finger over his lips, "Hush…let's see if I can make you moan my name this time…".

"Eh-hem…".

The two looked over the older man's shoulder to see a petite gray-haired man whose confused dark blue eyes fell on them. Marluxia wasn't moving probably because he was ashamed of being caught like this but as for Axel…he was the exact opposite. He would've pushed the older man off if it hadn't been for the fact that he was still naked.

"Zexion, why are you here?", the mahogany-haired man asked.

"It seems like you're busy with your play toy so I'll-", was only thing the gray-haired Nobody could get out before Axel sent a small fireball at him.

The gray-haired man jumped back to avoid the fireball and looked up to glare at the angry red head. Marluxia wasn't worried about them anymore because he was more focused on the ruined carpet.

His jaw dropped as he got off Axel and fell to his knees before the wreckage. There was a medium-sized hole in the floor and he felt like he was about to lose it. He gripped the sides of his head as he gawked.

"My carpet…you ruined it…", he muttered.

Zexion brushed past him, wanting nothing more than to hit Axel. The red head didn't notice the gray-haired man coming at him as he hurriedly put his clothes on. Luckily for him, the gray-haired man stopped to pick Marluxia back up to his feet.

He cut a hateful blue eye at the red head before he looked into the mahogany-haired man's eyes blankly. The gardener looked pissed and he glanced over his shoulder to glare at the red head that was approaching them. He looked back at Zexion as the red head stood behind them and pointed his finger at the gray-haired man.

"I'm not **anyone's** play thing!" the red head shouted.

"I came here to tell you that Larxene wanted to see you…in your usual place", Zexion said as he ignored Axel's comment.

"I'll be there…", Marluxia began as he glared at the red head again. "You'll fix that hole in the carpet, Axel. Even if you have to get that little boyfriend of yours".

With that, he and Zexion left, leaving Axel to sigh sadly as the wreckage done by him. He suddenly stomped his foot and crossed his arms in front of his chest, poking his bottom lip out (a thing he never did until he met Roxas). His red eyebrows were knitted together.

"I always get stuck with the hard jobs!", he whined. "Well…better get Roxas".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roxas straddled Demyx's waist as he slammed him against pool wall with his hips. Demyx groaned and threw his head back from both the force and the pleasure that entered his back opening. The blonde youth didn't know that he had slammed the older blonde against the object that blows out the water.

With his quick hands, he started tickling the older Nobody. His hands traveled mostly everywhere. The water-controller was caught between laughter and groaning and he tried everything in his power not to get an erection while the teen's legs were wrapped around his waist.

Because of the force of his hips, the older blonde couldn't remove his now stretched entrance from the object that shoved inside of it. He grabbed the youth's hips, trying to throw him off him.

"This is what you get! You cheater!", Roxas teased with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh! For the love of god, get off, Roxas!", Demyx cried as he felt the blood rush to his member.

The youth arched a golden eyebrow and stared at him confusedly, "What's wrong, Demyx?".

The older blonde would've smiled at the cute look the adolescent gave him but having to fight off the erection that was coming and getting tickled weren't much help in making him smile. The youth removed himself from the older Nobody and began backstroking in the water. The water-controller watched him as he removed himself from the water-blower (A/N: or whatever that thing is called), ripping a loud grunt from his lips.

"What's wrong, Demyx?", the youth repeated.

"You pushed me into the…ah, let's forget about it, shall we?", the older blonde cut himself off, plastering a smile on his goofy face.

"Pushed you into the what?", the keyblade wielder asked, placing his feet on the ground.

"Let's race", the sitar-player suggested, changing the subject quickly.

"Fine, but if I beat you, you're telling me everything", the adolescent said as he got in his swimming position.

"Fine by me, but you still have to moon the Superior", the older blonde said, making the youth blush.

"Uh…ah…on your mark", he muttered.

"Get set…", the water-controller added as he got ready too.

"GO!", the teen shouted as he took off paddling in the water.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Axel found himself in Roxas's room, looking for the dirty blonde-haired kid. He didn't see him anywhere and go worried. Wait…why was he worried? He shouldn't even care for anyone else but himself because he was a Nobody.

Sighing, he left the room. He was about to go back to his room until it hit him. He didn't check the swimming pool room. He remembered that Roxas really wanted to go swim in the pool last time they were together. With that thought embedded in his mind, he ran towards the pool room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roxas was leading on Demyx. That was until the older blonde started swimming. Within mere seconds, the water-controller was by his side, looking like he was attacking the water instead of swimming in it.

In the same time it took him to catch up with the adolescent keyblade wielder, the older Nobody swam past him, kicking water in his open mouth. He turned around to wink at the choking youth before he dived underwater.

The blonde youth clasped his throat as he shot the water out of his throat. He had stopped swimming and stood up in the water. Once the water was gone, he glared and pouted at the older blonde.

"You cheated again!", he whined loudly.

By this time, the sitar-player had swum to the edge of the 50-yard pool, beating the youth effortlessly. He swam back to where he left the keyblade wielder and wrapped an arm over his shoulders. A cocky grin was plastered over his goofy features.

"You just lost….that's all. **No one** can beat me in swimming….**no one**", the older blonde said. "That's the only thing I'm good at though".

The water-controller put a sad look on his face, stunning the younger boy. The blonde was angry but at the sight of a sad friend he felt that it was his job to comfort him. He put an arm over the taller man's shoulder and put on a big grin.

"Ah, Demyx, I'm sure you're good at other things too", Roxas said.

"Well…", Demyx began.

"He's good at playing that sitar of his".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, I wonder who it was it that said that. Hehe…you'll find out more once you review. The only reason I reviewed is because I didn't want to leave you guys hanging like that…kind of like how I'm doing now. Hehe…


	3. Meeting Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts 2.

**Summary:** Axel wants Roxas when he first sees him, and Roxas wants him too. What happens when Marluxia, Xemnas (partially), and Demyx gets thrown into the picture?

**A/N:** This is another chapter. Thank you sooo much to all of those who reviewed. I really appreciate it a lot. Sorry for any OOCness in this chapter. I think that Axel and Demyx act a like in a way. Also I would like to apologize for any grammar errors. I've been so busy and I just want to get these chapters out to you guys.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**All I Want Is You:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Three: Meeting with Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He's good at playing that sitar of his".

Both Roxas and Demyx turned their attention to the voice behind them. The younger blonde smiled when he saw Axel standing at the edge of the pool with his arms crossed. He had a blank look on his face.

"Axel", Roxas began as his smile turned into a smirk. "Wanna join us?".

"No, I don't swim", the red head said as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Really?", the blonde said with an arched golden eyebrow.

"Yeah…", the red head said nervously as he took a few steps backwards.

He sensed that something was up when the keybladist swam to the edge of the pool towards him. The sitar player merely stood where he was with a goofy grin on his face. The red head still had on all of his clothes, unlike the two blondes, and he just didn't like water…at all. The younger blonde leaned on the pool edge and stared up at him with big blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Axel?", he asked.

"I just don't like the water. Can we go now?", the red head suddenly snapped, making the blonde frown.

He took no notice though because his green eyes were glued onto the water. Just the sight of it froze him to the bone and he remained still. He snapped out of his trance when the blonde keybladist stood in front of him with a worried look on his face.

"Go where?", he asked.

"Nah-uh…he's not going anywhere until he moons the Superior!", the older blonde suddenly cried as he hopped out of the pool and grabbed the teen's arm. "It'll be just plain rude if he didn't fulfill his part of the bargain".

The words made the younger blonde blush a cherry red and he wanted to disappear. He yanked his arm away from the older blonde and narrowed his eyes at him. He looked over at Axel who merely arched a red eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm leaving now!", Roxas cried as he walked off, or so the older males thought.

Demyx grinned and looked over at Axel as the red head shook his head, "You sure you don't want to get in the water, Axel?".

The two didn't notice that the younger blonde was circling behind the red head with his arms extended out like he was about to push something or someone. He bit his lip to hold back the laughter.

"He doesn't have a choice!", he cried as he charged forward blindly.

With his hands, he pushed both the red head and the older blonde over into the pool. It took much effort in his push but he did it and the both of them cried out in pure shock as they hit the water. Their limbs were tangled together as they went underneath.

The red head that was on top was falling faster than the blonde. He felt his skin sting with an unbearable pain and he let out another cry from his throat. The water in the pool entered his mouth instantly.

His green eyes widened in horror as he ripped one of his gloves off and saw that his skin was actually melting away. The older blonde saw this also and was mystified. He quickly wrapped his arms around the red head that was frozen in place and swam upwards.

They reached the top in less than two seconds and the blonde threw him onto the pool edge. The keybladist who was watching the whole time was utterly shocked at what happened. He got on his knees and tended to the red head that was coughing up water and groaning loudly.

His green eyes were unfocused now and he could barely see anything. Even the images of the two blondes were merely blurs to him now. He couldn't feel any inch of his body at all and it worried him a lot. His clothes were tattered and most of his body was uncovered, including his stomach, arms, chest, and upper legs. His naked skin could clearly be shown.

"Axel! Oh my god! I'm sorry", he heard the teen cry.

"We have to get him to Marluxia", he heard the sitar player say.

"No! Anyone but Marluxia…", he groaned.

"He can heal you, right?", the water-controller asked.

"Don't be stubborn. This is all my fault and I'm going to get you some help", the keybladist began, "no matter what…".

The words touched the red head. If he had a heart, that would be the place where all of his rising joy would go from hearing those words of comfort. He tried to move his arm and hissed when a greater pain enveloped that area rapidly.

"Ack!", he cried as he put the arm back down.

He started to see huge black spots in his vision and suddenly started to chuckle, "Whatever happens…don't send me to Marluxia…".

With that, the red-haired man's head turned to the side as he exhaled sharply. The older blonde instantly picked him up in his arms, almost feeling worried for his fellow member of the Organization. He looked back at the keybladist who was frowning and staring at the ground.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marluxia stayed in his garden. He tended to the great variety of plants inside of the huge room. Larxene was there with them, watching him as he silently did he job. She felt like he wasn't himself today.

"What's the matter a plant died?", she asked him.

"No…", the mahogany-haired man answered bluntly.

"You're silent…too silent…and you're going to tell me what's wrong, flower boy", the blonde woman commanded.

"It seems you have forgotten who is in charge here", he hissed.

He didn't know why he was in a bitchy mood. A good reason could be that there was a huge hole in the floor in his room and Axel was the one that did it. Another reason could be that the red head was fantasizing about the new kid in the Organization. It made him sick to his stomach and he had to know who this kid was and what he was like.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and broke out of his trance. He looked over his shoulder to stare into the blonde female's icy blue eyes. It shocked him utterly to see just a temporary wave of concern in them.

"How long have we known each other, Larxene?", he whispered breathily as he continued to stare into her eyes.

"A very…very…long time. If we hadn't, there was no way I would join you", the blonde answered with a sly smirk as she trailed her hand down to the front of his chest.

He arched a perfectly raised mahogany-colored eyebrow. Her smirk grew broader as she grabbed the zipper of his pants. He never stopped her as she slowly pulled down the zipper. He could feel her breath tickle his ear. Most of her weight was pressed against him and he could tell that she was standing on the tips of her toes. This made him smirk.

He suddenly felt something kick him in his rear and fell on all fours. A growl ripped from his throat and his head snapped around to narrow his midnight blue orbs at the blonde who wrapped her arms around his waist. He could feel her pulling his pants from his hips.

"You need to realize who the leader here is", he hissed and simultaneously flipped over, sitting down onto the porcelain tile floor.

Before she could respond, he grabbed her by her hips and tugged her into his lap. She fell over and collided with his chest. He switched their positions so that he was pinning her to the floor on her back.

Thoughts began swirling inside of his mind as he saw the blonde just lying there. Did he want Axel or Larxene? He could feel her biting his ear. Right now, he didn't know what he wanted. Hmph…the leader of Castle Oblivion doesn't even know what he wants? Isn't that a first?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of a gushing wind nearby. He got up from the floor and turned his attention to the dark portal behind him. He stared at it warily and heard the blonde snort.

"Just leave me…", she said in a sarcastic way.

He didn't need to hear her or see her to know that she was pissed. He continued to watch the portal as two hooded figures in black stepped out of them. He sighed in relief and rested his shoulders.

That was until he saw a third party member who was in the arms of the taller hooded person. He arched a mahogany-glazed eyebrow and approached the two. His gaze switched from the shorter hooded figure that had his head hanging low as if he were in grief to the seemingly wounded person in the taller person's arms. When he saw that familiar shock of red hair, his dark blue eyes held a light wave of shock in them.

"Marluxia, I know what you're thinking but we didn't hurt him. It was an accident. We didn't-", the taller hooded figure began before the gardener cut them off.

"You took him into the pool, didn't you, Demyx?", the gardener growled as he stared at the unconscious red head.

Larxene, who was still sitting on the floor, gasped at the sight before her. She stood up and dusted herself off as she strolled over to them. She stared at tattered form of Axel's body and smirked.

"Damn…which one of you did it?", she asked the two hooded figures in a tone that held no anger in it.

"Ahem…", the shorter one cleared his throat to get their attention.

He slowly pulled off his hood and turned his hurt sapphire orbs to look up at the older man. The look alone grabbed the mahogany-haired man's complete attention. Was this the new blond-haired boy in the Organization?

"Excuse me, sir, but it was my entire fault. It was stupid of me to do that but we need your help to heal him", the blonde said to Marluxia and completely ignored the blonde woman.

"What is your name, boy?", the leader asked.

"Roxas…", the blonde answered.

"Sorry to break this up but I think he's not breathing", the other hooded figure said as he pulled his hood up, revealing very wild blonde hair.

"And we care because?", the blonde woman said.

"Because if the Superior finds out, he'll automatically assume we did it", the mahogany-haired man hissed.

"He was a good partner…", the blonde woman muttered as she patted the red head's chest before she left the garden.

The leader of Castle Oblivion sighed and picked the red head out of the older blonde's arms. He turned around and started to walk away until he abruptly stopped after taking one step. He looked over his shoulder and his midnight blue eyes fell directly on the younger blonde.

"Come with me, Roxas", he muttered.

"What? Why?", the keybladist gasped.

"Because I, a higher up, ordered you to", the older man replied as he started to walk away.

The keybladist looked over at the sitar player who was scratching the back of his head. Their eyes met and the older blonde arched a golden eyebrow. He created a portal behind him and reached his hand out to the younger blonde.

"Come on, Roxas. You still have a debt to pay", he said.

"But what about Marluxia?", the youth asked.

"Even though he's stronger, I'm higher in the rankings than him. Hurry before he comes back!", the water-controller cried as he grabbed the teen's hand.

They entered the portal together, leaving behind a very enraged Marluxia who had just noticed that the keybladist wasn't coming. His eyes narrowed to slits as he watched the portal disappear into thin air. He shifted his gaze to the unconscious red head in his arms.

"You will pay for your lover's insolent actions, Axel", he hissed as he left the garden.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Xemnas stood with his arms out and in the air. They were spread as they were trying to touch the black sky. In front of him was a big heart that actually looked small in the huge sky. It glowed with a pink, golden, and black light, giving it a seemingly evil look.

He sighed and placed a single hand over the area where his heart should be. His golden eyes closed as if he were meditating. If anyone was looking at this scene, they would've thought he was sad. He opened his eyes again to look at the slowly growing project he was creating. He lifted his arms up again also.

"Kingdom Hearts…", he muttered in a pleading way. "Give me more time. I have acquired a new member and I shall use him to give you more hearts".

He, of course, got no response from the glowing object in the sky. He turned around and stared at the ground.

"Saix, you know better than to come here while I am consulting with Kingdom Hearts", he said suddenly.

"Hm…my apologies…has the new boy arrived yet?".

"You're ridiculously late", he said as he looked up.

In his vision, there was a man with medium-length light blue hair and fierce eyes standing a few meters away from him right by the set of stairs that lead to the lower levels of the caste. It wasn't the fierceness in his eyes that attracted him. It was the X-shaped scar in the middle of them. The scar crinkled when his eyebrow knitted together and he crossed his arms.

"No one was informed…", he said as he turned his gaze to the glowing heart behind the silver-haired man. "Is it almost finished?".

The silver-haired man sighed and approached the impatient blue-haired man. Once he stood merely inches away, he placed a gloved hand on the younger Nobody's shoulder. He watched as the claymore wielder switched his gaze to the ground.

"You don't have to worry, beautiful one. I already assured you that I would give you your heart and mine. Maybe then we feel for each other…", the silver-haired man said, forcing himself to sound loving, as he stared into the blank eyes of the other Nobody.

"I kill as many people as possible to obtain the hearts but then again…isn't that the new boy's job?", the blue-haired man said as he stepped towards the glowing heart before looking over his shoulder at the older man behind him.

"You dare to ridicule me?", was the very calm response the older man gave.

"Of course no-", was the only thing the blue-haired man could get out before he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

His eyes blinked several times when he saw that the silver-haired man wasn't there anymore. He felt breath tickle the back of his neck and it made the hairs on it stand up. He almost melted into the heated embrace they were sharing and he placed his hands on the arms that were constricted around him. He felt fingers combing through his hair before they wrapped around a thick lock of blue hair and tugged backward.

"Shall we do this here or in your room?", the silver-haired man asked.

"Once I get my heart, I'm sure I'll learn to feel for you…", the blue-haired man sighed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Demyx and Roxas found themselves in the younger blonde's room. The keybladist slowly walked to his bed and sat down on it. His gaze was glued onto the floor. The sitar player stared at the youth in an almost pitiful fashion. He sighed and sat beside him on the bed.

He actually hated to see him like this…

"Oh, man...I sure am the wrong guy to do this but…uh…cheer up…please?", he said in a pleading way and made his voice go up an octave.

"I've done enough…", the keybladist began.

"Huh?", the older blonde said.

"I'm going to get my answers…", the teen said as he stood onto his feet.

"Rox-", the water-controller cut himself off as soon as the youth reached the door to his room.

He twisted the knob and left out of the room without a word. Today turned out to be awful just because of one little accident. He sighed sadly and stared up at the ceiling. He felt that the teen would always this way.

Maybe if Axel gets better, he would go back to normal…?

He was going to follow him and see where he was going. With that thought implanted in his head, the older blonde left the keybladist's room, knowing that the youth wasn't that far away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marluxia laid Axel on his bed roughly. He was pissed and his nostrils were twitching because of it. He went to the nearest cabinet and opened the door there. His eyes were glued onto the unconscious red head on the bed as he pulled out a tiny bottle that contained a clear liquid in it.

He went back to the red head and unscrewed the top of the bottle. He discarded the top and dug in his pocket only to pull out a small seemingly normal green leaf. He crunched it up with his hand and dropped the shattered contents inside of the bottle.

He lifted it up as he shook it around a little and he watched as the clear liquid started to glow a light green color. He sighed with frustration as he pinched the red head's chin in between his index finger and his thumb and yanked him closer to him in one quick movement.

He tried to pry the smaller man's jaw open with that one hand but it remained unmoving after a few seconds. He growled and leaned down to press his lips against the unconscious Nobody.

He heard the green-eyed man groan softly in his sleep and bit his lip so he could gain access to his mouth. Fortunately for him, it worked and the red head's mouth was opened very slightly. He used that to his advantage and poured the whole bottle down his throat without giving him a chance to swallow.

The red head choked and sat up. His cat-like green eyes snapped opened as he clutched his throat. His eyes closed again so that he could focus on swallowing. Once the yucky-tasting liquid was down, he opened his eyes again and they angrily fell on the mahogany-haired man who frowned at him.

"Damnit, I told them not to bring me here", the red head growled.

"Why so your little lover wouldn't have to meet me?", the blue-eyed man said as he remained where he was. "Too late…he already has and he's even defied my orders".

"What orders…?", the red head asked as he lay back down.

He was starting to feel very cold and his body shivered. He was still soaked with the water from the pool and it tortured him oh so much. He bit his lips to stop any noises of pain from coming out. The water was like acid to his skin and he could feel it slowly, slowly eating away at his skin.

Marluxia noticed this and striped Axel, much to his displeasure, of his tattered clothing. The red head struggled but the mahogany-haired man pinned him down with one hand. Once the last bit of clothing was gone, the red head was completely revealed and vulnerable to the more muscular man.

"What orders, Marluxia?", the red head asked again.

"I ordered him to follow me so he could see you when you woke up but I guess he doesn't love you after all since he left with that king of fools", the gardener said.

The red head couldn't believe his ears. Roxas wanted to be with Demyx more than him? Well, he couldn't blame him. After all, he was the one who he spent most of his time with today. Removing the hurt look from his green eyes, he connected them to the sea of midnight blue that was the mahogany-haired man's eyes.

"I'm not staying here…", he said.

"You can't even move. I'll bring you this…Roxas-boy who you are so excited to meet", the gardener said with a sly smirk as he got up from the bed.

"No, don't go anywhere near him, Marluxia", the red head hissed, making the blue-eyed man leaned down to face him again.

Their lips were uncomfortably close but the gardener didn't care.

"I said I was going to bring him to you and that's what I'm going to do", the mahogany-haired man said before he kissed the red head's lips temporarily. "Now sleep!".

Simultaneously as he commanded that, he viciously slapped the red head across the face, successfully knocking him back into a sleeping state. He smirked at his accomplishment and created a portal for him to go back to The World That Never Was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roxas found himself in the room of portals again. He knew that Demyx wasn't that far behind him. His sapphire blue eyes rapidly scanned the whole area until they stopped on a small portal with the number one on it. He ran towards it, leaving the older blonde behind again.

"Wait, Roxas!", he cried as he ran into the portal after him.

The two blondes ended up in the front of a very huge door that said number one on it. It was covered in various designs of hearts and that symbol on the white tower the keybladist saw when he first got there. The keybladist pressed the palms of his hand onto the door and pushed forward, making the door creak as it opened.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Xemnas heard the door to his room opened and cursed. Out of all the insolent things his followers could do, this just had to be one of them. He was in the shower, cleansing himself of Saix's scent like he always did.

He got out and wrapped the towel around his very red and naked waist. He growled as he stepped out to the bedroom part of his entire space of the castle and saw no one else but Roxas looking around in awe at the sight of his room.

"You dare come into my room without knocking?", the silver-haired man asked, grabbing the blonde's attention.

The blonde youth narrowed his eyes as he approached him, pointing an accusing finger at him. He heard the door open again and saw Demyx come through shyly. The sitar player gasped when he saw the youth walking towards the Superior in such a forward way.

"Xemnas, I need answer!", the keybladist yelled.

Suddenly, the boy tripped over his own foot and landed rather harshly on his chin. His pant leg got caught on his foot as it jerked backward and it ended up pulling his loose pants over his posterior.

His arms were on either side of him and his knees were pressed against his chest. He started to blush a cherry red when he felt the cold air hit his naked skin. He looked up and saw the silver-haired man's dark golden eyes widened.

Demyx's jaw dropped the floor at the sight before him. He froze and was unable to move. The younger blonde got up to his knees and pulled is pants over his exposed rear end and ran out of the room before anyone could say anything.

He dashed down the hall with closed eyes, rendering him unaware of the portal that had just appeared in front of him. He ran into a firm chest and inhaled sharply. His sapphire blue eyes snapped opened and slowly looked up to meet a pair of familiar and sinister midnight blue eyes. He froze and watched as the person he ran into smirked.

"Hello, Roxas…".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, another chapter for you guys. Sorry for the wait. I've just got Dirge of Cerberus (Vincent Valentine's, from FF7, new game) and I am sooo LOVING IT does a little victory dance. I'm so happy this game is out since I love Vincent! This chapter would have been out a long time ago if I wasn't playing the game. Anyway, please review and I'm also sorry about the cliffhanger. Gotta go…


	4. Broken

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts 2.

**Summary:** Axel wants Roxas when he first sees him, and Roxas wants him too. What happens when Marluxia, Xemnas (partially), and Demyx gets thrown into the picture?

**A/N:** This is another chapter. Thank you sooo much to all of those who reviewed. I really appreciate it a lot. Sorry for any OOCness in this chapter. I think that Axel and Demyx act a like in a way. Also I would like to apologize for any grammar errors. I've been so busy and I just want to get these chapters out to you guys.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**All I Want Is You:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Four: Broken:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello, Roxas…".

Roxas gasped and felt the air that went down catch in his throat. A hand clutched his throat that wasn't his own. His sapphire orbs widened to saucers as they drowned in the angered and pained midnight blue ones that were trying to burn holes into him.

The mahogany-haired man pulled him close by his neck, letting his feet dangle off the ground. The blonde struggled as he clawed at the hand as harshly as he could. He only gave the older man small cuts on his wrist and hand.

"Why do you struggle? Don't you want to see Axel?", he purred as he ghosted his lips over the blonde's neckline.

The youth squirmed but the dark-eyed man ended up kissing his revealed neckline anyway, "Stop…".

The mahogany-haired man stopped and narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "Stop? But whatever shall I tell your beloved Axel?".

The blonde started to grow red in the face when he said that but he shook it off, "Marluxia…can't breathe…".

Marluxia smirked and tightened his grip, effectively ripping a strangled groan out from the boy's throat, "That's the point, love".

The teen couldn't say anything because his windpipe was blocked almost completely. He stared with wide eyes as the apparently crazed Nobody created a portal behind them and stepped in, taking him with him of course.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Demyx couldn't believe what just happened. Here he was trying to help Roxas from getting himself in trouble but now he wasn't sure what to do. Xemnas, the Superior, pinched the bridge of his nose. He, too, was trying to wipe the image of Roxas's naked hindquarters from his mind.

"Superior…I am-", the blonde began but the silver-haired man raised his hand to silence him.

"Don't say anything else. Just leave", he commanded and the blonde bowed immediately.

The blonde twisted the doorknob and ran out in search for Roxas again. He frantically searched everywhere in the castle but the young teen was nowhere to be found. If he truly was a Nobody, he certainly didn't show it as he returned to his room.

But what was in his room changed his frown to an O-shape with his lips…

Before him, he saw a lithe-shaped man who had grayish looking hair and deep midnight blue eyes that stared at him. The man's lips curled upwards in a small smirk as he stood up on his two feet.

"Why do look at me like that, Demyx?", he asked as he approached him.

"Zexion…", the blonde breathed. "What are you doing here?".

"I can't stand hat damned castle or the inhabitants there. You should know the answer to that", the dark-eyed man answered as he stood before the blonde.

"Look…I'm not in the mood today so can you leave please?", the blonde said as gently as he could.

This made the gray-haired man narrow his eyes at him, "You don't have mood swings. You don't even have a mood because we don't have hearts. Or have you forgotten because of that wretched boy?".

The blonde covered his ears, "No, it's not that. I'm tired".

"You can't **feel** tired either", the other man replied.

"I believe so, Zexion", the blonde whispered as stared at him with big blue eyes.

Zexion sighed and collected Demyx in his arms. He hugged the blonde tightly and kissed the top of his messy blonde hair. The blonde kissed his open neckline softly and felt the older Nobody pinched his chin. The dark-eyed man raised his chin up so that they could meet eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have got angry with you", the older Nobody said.

"You can't feel sorry or get angry either, Zexy", the blonde smirked.

The gray-haired man smiled back as he slowly pressed his lips against the blonde's. The blonde eagerly kissed the lithe man back with an extra amount of aggression. The dark-eyed man obviously liked that because he pushed the blonde towards the bed while keeping their lips and tongues locked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Larxene growled impatiently.

"Where is that damned bastard?", she boomed as she angrily folded her arms before her chest.

She was in the garden. A garden she had attempted to build with him but she didn't like flowers much. She just…she just…she just wanted to help a fellow member. Wait a second…she never liked helping anyone besides…him.

Her frown turned upside down when she saw a rare but pretty blue rose. This one was especially rare because it was of a dark blue shade, a shade that matched his eyes. She caressed it as gently as she could, feeling the soft petals brush against her cold fingers. She saw a few drops of water slid down and felt them dampen her skin.

She was going to stay here…with these gorgeous plants…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marluxia appeared in the room he left Axel with Roxas hanging from his shoulders. He turned around so that the blonde youth could see the red head's sleeping form. Once he heard the teen gasp and call out the sleeping Nobody's name, he turned back around and slammed the blonde on the foot of the bed. He was surprised that the action didn't wake up the red head but he didn't care.

The blonde hissed and squirmed away from the mahogany-haired man. The dark-eyed man grew angry and pinned the youth by his hips. The teen still wormed around and reached out for the red head.

"Axel!", he cried.

The gardener growled and covered the blonde's mouth with his firm hand, "Shut up. I haven't set up the meeting just up and if you ruin it I'll make sure that this next thing will be child's play compared to what I really have planned for you".

He pressed his hand harder, hurting the blonde's mouth. The glow of insanity was clear in his midnight blue eyes and it frightened the blonde completely. Once he removed his hand, the teen sat still as the older man walked away.

The plant-controller grabbed a pair of handcuffs on the table in the far of the room. He set the cuffs so that he could cuff whoever he wanted to with the heavy metal ones. He approached the bed and the blonde immediately flung himself onto the red head protectively.

"I won't let you hurt Axel. He's already hurt enough, Marluxia", the blonde spat as he glared at him.

The mahogany-haired man smirked as he gripped the teen's arm roughly, ripping a sharp cry from him. He threw the blonde to the nearest wall, making him fall sluggishly to the ground. He grabbed one of the red head's wrists and slammed one of the cuffs down, making the hook swing around and locked the wrist inside. He mimicked his actions on the other wrist and pulled out another pair of handcuffs so he could cuff those to the head board.

"Stop it!", he heard the adolescent cry from behind him.

He turned around in time to see the blonde lunge for him. He step aside and caught the blonde by the back of his black hood. Once that was in his grasp, he slammed the boy back down on the back roughly. He reached over to the where the red head was and lightly slapped his face.

"Axel, I think your lover would love to see you!", he shouted with a smirk as he slapped the red head one good time.

Axel let a groan rip from his lips as he opened his cat-like green eyes. They shot around the room until they focused on the squirming figure of Roxas. He tried to move but he couldn't. He looked at Marluxia confusedly.

"Marluxia, what is this?", the red head asked with a loud growl.

"You'll see…", the gardener said as he shifted the blonde's position so that he was going at a horizontal angle from the red head.

The blonde looked over and connected eyes with the red head, "Are you alright, Axel?".

The red head nodded before he yanked against his shackles, "Let me go, Marluxia!".

"Hm…", was the only thing that mahogany-haired man said as he crawled on top of the teen.

"Get off me!", the blonde cried as he tried to push the older man away.

The mahogany-haired man let the blonde kick him off and he stood on his feet. The smirk fell from his face as he fisted a good amount of blonde locks in his hand. He yanked the boy up on his feet threw him on the table where he got the cuffs. The red head tugged and tugged on his chains but they wouldn't budge. He watched in pure anger as the plant-controller mounted the blonde and shed his clothes off.

"Do you have a good view, Axel?", he heard the insane Nobody ask.

He growled, "If you don't let him go…".

"You'll what? Burn me a little?", the gardener asked as he pulled off the last of the blonde's clothing, rendering him vulnerable.

"Oh, I'll do more than that", the red head muttered under his breath.

The mahogany-haired man rolled his eyes as he pinned the blonde down so that he was sprawled out of the table. The blonde raised his head so he could bite something but the older Nobody crushed his lips against his before he could reach anything.

He pressed his knees down on the boy's legs and curled his back so that he hovered over him. He bit the teen's lip for entry but he refused it all as he shook his head. This made the gardener sigh after he pulled away. He reached down and unzipped his pants so he could kick it off.

The blonde took this opportunity to stuff his foot into the older man's sensitive area, receiving a loud grunt. He wasn't expecting the dark-eyed man to grab his foot and push him back against the wall by his foot. His sapphire eyes widened as he pinned him down against and successfully strip himself of his clothes.

"Stop it! Don't do this! You're just responding to an accident wrong! It was my fault, Marluxia. Don't take your anger out on Roxas! He's innocent! Take your anger out on me!", the red head cried helplessly as he collapsed on the bed.

The mahogany-haired man chuckled, "I was waiting for you to say that but you forgot a little something…".

"What?", the red head scoffed breathily.

"You didn't apologize correctly AND I'm not a very forgiving person", the older male answered before he plunged deep into the unrealistically tight folds of the blonde's body, ripping a grunt from his own lips.

The red head gasped as he reached out for the blonde who was practically shouting his little head off, "Roxas!".

The blonde twitched viciously beneath the gardener who was mercilessly pounding into him. He felt tears trickle down his cheeks as the pain consumed him. His back was arched in a twisted way and he could feel the ring of muscle that made up his opening rip.

He knew that he was bleeding and didn't even gasp when he felt the cold liquid drip down his legs. His sapphire eyes clenched shut and he bit his lip, showing that he refused to pleasure the older Nobody by giving him sound effects. He could hear the red head call out his name temporarily but he never responded.

Soon the pain was too much to bear and his eyes snapped open. The only thing he could see was blurry shapes and big black spots in his vision, which was something that didn't entirely make him happy. The spots grew bigger and his vision grew fuzzier as the older male thrust into him harder.

Axel's face twisted in disgust at the sounds of Marluxia's grunts and groans. He shifted his gaze to the door and he felt something tickle his cheek. He jumped and looked down as the thing that was tickling him drop onto his chest. His body was still too weak from the water eating away at his skin but he could see a small clear drop on his chest. Was he crying…?

Roxas felt Marluxia stroking his member and he cried out in disgust, "Stop it!".

That didn't work. In fact, this made the crazed Nobody stroke him harder, ripping moan after moan out of him. His rhythm inside of him never faltered and soon he felt something sting his insides slightly.

He knew the plant-controller was close and it sickened him to his very core that this happened. He felt a surge of pleasure grip him in his groin area and he let another moan come from his lips as he emptied himself on the older male's hand. His back hit the table as he collapsed. His head fell to the side sluggishly as the darkness embraced him.

Marluxia continued to push inside of the tight but broken body of the blonde even if he had passed out. He felt the muscles inside of the boy loosen, giving him better access. He smirked as secured the boy's legs around him tightly. His hands spread out all over the boy's body, spreading the juices on them on the boy too.

It felt like the teen's entrance was going to swallow his member until his member started to twitch within it. He released a loud grunt that was embedded deep in his throat as he shot all of his liquids inside of the blonde, setting his insides of fire and stinging them severely.

He heard the teen groan softly in his sleep as he roughly pulled out. He examined his bruised member and sighed as he started to put his clothes on. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the red head still didn't look at them.

He surprisingly said nothing as he put the last of his clothing on and grabbed the key to the red head's hand cuffs off the table. He stood in front of the green-eyed Nobody who frowned at him. He didn't care and threw the key on his chest.

"I am no longer interested in you, Axel. You can have your adolescent boy as long as you like. I have a meeting to attend…", he muttered before he left.

Axel was red by now with his anger. He could've sworn he felt the steam rushing out of his ears. He couldn't reach the key because it was too far down and he was heart-broken. How could Marluxia do something like this? Sure, Marluxia was crazy at times but he would've never thought that the dark-eyed man would ever do something of this magnitude.

It was his entire fault…

"Roxas…I'm so sorry…", he whispered breathlessly in the air as another tear trickle down his cheek. "I brought this on you and now you're never going to be the same again…".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Larxene spotted Marluxia walking past the glass walls. She smiled and ran to the door and opened it. She cleared her throat as she fixed her hair and folded her arms in front of her chest. She couldn't wait to bitch to him. As soon as he appeared in the doorway, she began her reign of bitching to him.

"Where the hell have you been? Do I have to physically come and get you every time you forget to tend to your flowers? This isn't my garden, Marluxia!", she shouted and pointed an accusing finger in his face.

The gardener grabbed it and pushed it out of his way. He wasn't in the mood for hearing anyone bitch right now. There was that word again…mood. The blonde woman gasped and dropped her hand to side.

"What's wrong now, Marluxia? You heard from Zexion that your plants died?", she asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to hear you yell", he growled as he brushed past her.

He didn't get away for long though. She grabbed him by his arm and closed the glass door. She slammed him back on that and snaked her leg around his waist. A smirk crept its way on her youthful features.

"You picked a wrong time to come to your garden then…", she said as she leaned in to kiss his lips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zexion collapsed on top of Demyx. Their bodies were slick and wet with sweat from their exertion. The blonde gave the gray-haired Nobody a small smile as he ran his fingers through the damp dark hair. When he saw those midnight blue eyes fall on him, he froze and stared back at the other male.

"Thank you, Zexy. I really needed that", he whispered.

"Why?", the blue-eyed man asked.

"I was stressed…", the blonde replied.

"You can't get stressed", the gray-haired man commented.

"Whatever, Zexy! You know what I mean!", the blonde pouted as he pushed the lithe man in a playful way.

The schemer rolled his eyes as he rolled onto his back right next to the blonde on his bed. He didn't like how this was going and he also didn't like the fact that he was hiding his true emotions to the situation now.

Hm…emotions…he didn't have any…

"Demyx, I know that you are infatuated with that new boy. Who do you want? The new boy or me?", the gray-haired man asked with an irritated growl, ripping a gasp from the blonde's lips.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Miss me? Anyway, here's a new chapter for you guys. I know I left another cliffhanger but I'm sorry. Tee-hee. I just felt that it was a good place to stop. If you review, I'll get another chapter in after I'm done updating my other stories.


	5. Results

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts 2.

**Summary:** Axel wants Roxas when he first sees him, and Roxas wants him too. What happens when Marluxia, Xemnas (partially), and Demyx gets thrown into the picture?

**A/N:** This is another chapter. Thank you sooo much to all of those who reviewed. I really appreciate it a lot. Sorry for any OOCness in this chapter. I think that Axel and Demyx act a like in a way. Also I would like to apologize for any grammar errors. I've been so busy and I just want to get these chapters out to you guys.

**WARNING:** I forgot to add this one. There will be M-Preg in this story. Sorry I forgot to mention this, guys.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**All I Want Is You:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Five: Results:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Xemnas lay on his bed, bored for the first time in a while. There was nothing besides to sit there while Kingdom Hearts underwent its growing process. He sent some of his followers to go collect ownerless hearts especially Saix.

He knew exactly why he sent Saix to do those ludicrous missions. He had to clear his mind of everything (besides Kingdom Hearts, of course). The blonde he had recently taken plagued his mind for unknown reasons.

All the teen did was kiss him before he accidentally showed him more than the Superior could digest. Now he was almost ready to risk all he had with Saix in order to show the blonde how to get his heart back.

As he lay there, he wondered why his "emotions" had even gotten to the point that they're in now. He fought silently against his own thoughts, determined to convince him that the blonde was nothing.

He ran a hand through his silver hair as he let out a sigh. Reaching under his pillow, he felt a thick book underneath. He grabbed it and pulled it near, revealing a book with Albert Einstein on the front cover.

He sat it on his chest and opened it, ready to read his fill on the completely scientific book. If anyone had barged in on him, they probably would've laughed. He didn't care though. If this excessively long book on Einstein's theories would keep his mind on both of his lover and new recruit, then he would read this book all day until he fell asleep.

Unluckily for him, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep while reading the book. Hearing a whooshing sound, he laid his book on his naked stomach and looked around the room to see where the sound had come from.

His golden eyes stopped on his blue-haired lover who stood with a lean against the door to the bathroom, which was way across the room. He sat up on his elbows and shoved his book under his pillow. His eyes never broke their blank but powerful stares.

From where he was, the silver-haired man could see that the usually cruel man was barely covered in a slim black robe. Seeing his lover in this type of see-through wear, he smirked.

"Saix, I thought I sent you to go collect hearts?" he questioned the smirking blue-haired man who was now approaching him.

"I've hungered to wipe out a world full of heartless, which I did. Now I'm hungry for something else, if you would excuse me, Superior", the pointy-eared Nobody stated as he stood at the foot of the bed.

"Really?" the silver-haired leader asked, noting the clearly noticeable erection that almost broke through the cloth's protection.

The younger Nobody said anything as he touched the Superior's lower stomach just above his belt buckle. The other golden-eyed man merely stared at him. He intersected his fingers with that of his own, waiting for his lover to make a move.

As the blue-haired male crawled on top of him, he saw only the blonde adolescent before him. The sight of the completely naked youth both disgusted him and excited him but either way he wanted the image out of his head. He blinked a few times and stared into mirroring golden eyes before lips claimed his.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Demyx, I know that you are infatuated with that new boy. Who do you want? The new boy or me?" the gray-haired man asked with an irritated growl, ripping a gasp from the blonde's lips.

He sniffed the air. It would seem that he had smelled something or someone. The blonde stared at him, still confused on what to answer for the question and why his supposed lover was sniffing the air.

"He's…with Axel, isn't he? He reeks of ripeness", the gray-haired man stated. "Now that you know that information…who do you want more?"

After not receiving an answer for long minutes, he frowned and the blonde bit his lip. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say to the gray-haired man. Sure, they had had a very sexual relationship for a few weeks now but Roxas filled the whole that was inside of him.

"Well?" the gray-haired Nobody pushed.

"I choose you, Zexy. Why would I choose Roxas?" the blonde lied, hiding his guilt behind a goofy smile.

Zexion stared at Demyx warily for a moment. Something was telling him he should believe the blonde but something else was nagging at him, informing him that he should beat the truth out of him. Oh, how he wanted it both ways.

"Zexy?" the blonde asked as his smile faded away with his concern.

"Don't look at me like that", the blue-eyed nobody scoffed as he started to put his clothes back on. "I have business to do. I didn't exactly come back from Castle Oblivion to visit you".

"That's not-", the blonde began but the gray-haired male crushed their lips together before he could get the rest of it.

He groaned and tried to pull away to get some air since he used most of it to say those two words to him. The older male pulled away abruptly and put the rest of his clothes on. Once he was finished, he looked over his shoulder at the blonde.

"Before you say, 'That's not very nice', realize that I just risked being turned into a Dusk because of you", he muttered as he faded away into a dark portal that seemed to pop up from thin air.

"Zexion…" the blonde sighed sadly as he stared at the floor, not daring to watch his supposed lover leave.

As he sat there on the bed, he wondered what his next move should be. He desperately missed Roxas and wanted to consult with him, especially after that mooning accident. Lifting his tired hand upward and in front of him, he summoned the darkness of his powers to create a portal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roxas woke moments later with a whimper. His body ached from the beating it took not that long ago. All he felt was the pain and he could barely feel the chilly air on his skin. Neither could he feel the moist skin where unconscious tears fell down his cheeks.

He sniffled. His ribs were sore and it pained him to inhale. He hissed and his tongue snaked past his lips as he bit back any sound from ripping from his lips. He tried breathing again. Every time he felt a shock of pain run down his spine, he came to the conclusion that this would take a long process.

His vision was impaired but he could still see past the blurriness before him. Eventually, he curled into a tight ball because of the pain. He couldn't focus on anything beside it, feeling broken and dirty. It felt like most of it was coming from his stomach.

He opened his mouth and breathily whispered, "Axel…"

Axel's ear perked up. With dampened and irritated green eyes, he looked over at the blonde's back. His throat was hoarse and clenched down because of the dryness. It took him a few moments to get his voice together to speak.

"Roxas…" he answered in a whisper. "Are you…alright…?"

The blonde didn't answer and he sighed sadly. His gaze transferred to the single key on his lap. His wrists were cuffed so he could reach it even if he wanted to. He did everything in his power to rest his body and just wait until someone came by. He didn't have to see to tell that the blonde was in too much bodily and emotional pain to move

He shook his head angrily. The silence in the room was killing him. His wrists were bruised and glowing red from the pressure applied to them and it felt like it was impossible to get in a comfortable laying position with them on. Finally giving up, he looked over at the quiet blonde who was now shivering from the chilly air in the room.

"Roxas, I'm…I'm so sorry. This should've happened to you. From now on, I will make it up to you", the red head began on the verge of crying again (that is if he could). "I promise…"

The blonde's gaze shifted frantically to different regions of the white wall before him. He listened to the red head's words very carefully, taking them all into his mind. He couldn't find the strength in his voice to respond to such a deep promise.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marluxia couldn't focus as Larxene stripped him out of his clothes. His thoughts were scattered. The images that played before his eyes wavered, changing from the terrible scene he created a while ago to the one he was living now. Her moist tongue was added to her soft kisses along every inch of revealed skin, tasting salty skin. She had him sitting on the ground, upright, and pushed against the nearby wall.

She had successfully pealed off the top part of his clothing and attacked his jaw and neck line. She pinned him down by her hips on his pelvis. He hesitantly placed his hand on her hips. He didn't caress anything and his dark blue eyes were unfocused and blank. She suddenly hissed and rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you? Gay? Why aren't you touching me?" she insulted.

The mahogany-haired man frowned and gripped the blonde's wrists tightly. She gasped and he pushed her off him. He crawled onto his knees and pushed her back down on the porcelain floor. His dark blue eyes showed that he wanted to burn her to a cinder.

She merely smirked, unafraid of the castle lord, "About time…"

His angry facial expression never changed as he crushed his lips against hers roughly. The force caused her head to hit the floor again. He snaked his tongue inside, causing a groan to rip from her lips.

His tight grip on her wrist never faltered as he pressed his half-naked body on her smaller and curved one. She spread her legs and tightly coiled them around the mahogany-haired man's waist.

She started to fight his tongue back with an aggression that matched his. She felt something hard slip in between her still clothed thighs and smirked. She scooted her hips downward and began rubbing her womanhood against his newly grown erection.

He pulled away abruptly and as soon as he did, a groan left his lips. She stared at him, loving the look of pleasure on his face. She never stopped rubbing her wet mound against his hardness. He let go of her wrists and she instantly brought them down onto the floor. He leaned over her and placed both of arms on either side of her.

"So it's going down or what?" she asked as she slipped her hand downward, clutching his belt.

"Maybe…" he muttered as he finally smirked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Xemnas stared Zexion, taking in all the information that was given to him. His golden eyes stared at the floor. He didn't show any emotion in them. He folded his arms before his naked chest thoughtfully.

Zexion waited for his Superior to say something. His dark blue eyes couldn't help but travel to the naked blue-haired Nobody lying on the bed. His nostrils flared with his inner jealousy.

Even though it wasn't the time to admit it, he had had some sort of attraction to the Superior before. That was a long, long time ago before Saix became one of them. That was when the silver-haired man thought only about himself and controlling Kingdom Hearts.

It made him sick to his stomach that out of the entire Superior's nobles he chose the lowest ranking one. From that point, he had inwardly despised Saix but he never showed it until now.

He narrowed his dark blue eyes to slits at the blue-haired man who slowly turned his golden eyes on him. The pointy-eared man held a smirk on his face as if he were reading his mind and knew that he was making him angry. The gray-haired Nobody quickly straightened up and looked back at the Superior who finally looked him in the eye.

"So you're telling me this new sense of fertility that you supposedly smell is from Roxas?" the silver-haired man asked.

The blue-eyed man nodded, "That is correct, Superior".

Saix chuckled as he fingered the X-shaped scar on his face, "I can personally eliminate the riffraff? He's obviously not a Nobody at all if he can conceive".

"No, Saix", Xemnas answered calmly and merely glanced back at his crazed lover. "Now, Zexion, you're positive that there's not a glitch with your senses?"

Zexion snorted and folded his arms before his chest. He couldn't believe, after all these years, that the silver-haired man thought there anything "glitch" in his senses. He held his tongue though.

"No, Superior", he answered, "but if it so, then Marluxia is responsible for it. He was the one who deflowered the boy but it is impossible for a male to be impregnated."

"I think that Marluxia's up to something. I told you to send me to investigate instead of that useless waste Axel", the blue-haired male scoffed, throwing himself back on the bed.

The blue-eyed male said as he sniffed the air temporarily before speaking again, "He's with Roxas".

"If everything you said is true, Zexion, we have to send him to Vexen. He'll no longer be in our care", the silver-haired man said. "As for Marluxia…"

He paused and glanced at the both of them before saying, "You two will decide on the punishment".

"I say we turn him into a Dusk", Saix replied immediately.

"I…" the blue-eyed man muttered, not knowing exactly what to say yet. "I think we should give this more time. I have a feeling that if we keep him "alive" longer it might benefit us".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Demyx wandered the white halls of Castle Oblivion. He hated that he appeared in an unfamiliar place in the castle and now he was lost again. Using his will to see Roxas again, he continued. He ran across a room with glass walls and something he heard caught his attention.

"Before this happens, I'm curious to know what happened to Axel. And did you ever punish that Roxas-boy?" he heard a female say.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them. Axel is sleeping and Roxas has received the maximum punishment", a male voice said.

The blonde quickly ducked and peeped through the glass in the corner. His blue eyes fell on the mahogany-haired man whom he knew to be Marluxia and the blonde woman whom was Larxene. They were undressed, naked and in plain view. This disturbed him greatly but he wanted to understand what they were saying more than to ask why they were naked in the garden.

He saw the gardener point to something in the distance and followed his erected finger. He saw a strange-looking plant in the corner. It was dark pink with white dots on it. Its leaves were massive in size and shaped like a feather. The flower part of the plant was shaped like an egg. He had to strain his eyes to see the thousands of seeds inside of the petals.

His eyes turned back to the naked man as he chuckled. He stayed in his uncomfortable position to see what else the mahogany-haired Nobody was about to say. The blonde woman was first to the punch.

"That's the fertility plant", she gasped. "You cruel thing, you!"

The only thing the blonde caught before he fell backwards on his ass was the mahogany-haired man's smirk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I hope the little twist didn't frighten you guys too much. It wasn't in my original plot but I wanted to write something in which Roxas' life will change forever. Hopefully, I accomplished it as you guys would've liked.


	6. Plans

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts 2.

**Summary:** Axel wants Roxas when he first sees him, and Roxas wants him too. What happens when Marluxia, Xemnas (partially), and Demyx gets thrown into the picture?

**A/N:** This is another chapter. Thank you sooo much to all of those who reviewed. I really appreciate it a lot I would like to apologize for any grammar errors. I've been so busy and I just want to get these chapters out to you guys.

**WARNING:** I forgot to add this one. There will be M-Preg in this story. Sorry I forgot to mention this, guys.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**All I Want Is You:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Six: Plans:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I…" the blue-eyed man muttered, not knowing exactly what to say yet. "I think we should give this more time. I have a feeling that if we keep him "alive" longer it might benefit us".

"Well then, Zexion. You can handle Roxas and bring him in for intensive care. Even though it would make more sense just to keep him with Marluxia since he is our healer, I don't want him to damage him anymore than he's already done. Make sure you demand that Marluxia gives you enough healing herbs to fully cure him", Xemnas commanded. "Maybe even Vexen could be of some use".

"But he lives in Castle Oblivion", Zexion responded.

"And he does have a special room here where he keeps his little toys, does he not?" the silver-haired man said, sitting upright on his bed.

The gray-haired Nobody nodded, "Yes, he does".

"Now, go", the silver-haired leader said as he started to put his clothes back on, not caring about the eyes that were on him.

Saix, who was still kind of hot, couldn't understand why their leader was dressing so suddenly when they were in the heat of the moment. He looked over at Zexion as he prepared a dark portal to transport him to his destination. Once the blue-eyed man looked over at him, he stared at him coldly. The smaller man merely shrugged it off and disappeared into the portal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Demyx took off blindly and as fast as he could. The information he had just received was swirling through his mind, and he couldn't believe that the usually calm castle leader would do something so drastic. He ran into something and fell backwards. He heard footsteps stop and a loud growl.

"Demyx, what are you doing?"

The blonde looked up and saw his lover glaring at him with his arms crossed. The blonde scratched the back of his head, laughing it off before he got serious again.

"Look, Zexy…", he began.

"I know…", the gray-haired man said.

"Where is he? Do you know?" the blonde asked.

"With Axel. Just go down the hall. The door's wide open", the blue-eyed man said as he gave the blonde a long glance before walking off. "Don't worry. I'll handle Marluxia".

The blonde just watched the other Nobody until he disappeared from his sight. Sighing, he began scratching the back of his head again.

"Boy, did he pick the wrong guy from this job? What could I say to him? I had the power to stop Marluxia and I blew it. I just had a feeling that Roxas was in danger, and I blew it", the blonde verbally slashed at himself as he walked towards his destination.

Before he knew it, he was peeking inside the room that the new boy and the injured red head were supposed to be in. He steadily eased himself into the room only to find the younger blonde passed out naked on top of the red head that was still chained to the bed.

Demyx's felt as if his jaw would hit the floor. The red head stopped staring at the younger blonde to look at the older one whose face turned to normal quickly (quicker than he thought). Strolling in the room, the blonde just stared the red head down.

"What's up, Axel? Had fun with Roxas?" the blonde said as he stood in front of them by the foot of the bed.

"If you came to insult me, then you're wasting your breath, Demyx. Marluxia did this", the red head said as he glanced at the youngest Nobody for a second. "You know I'm too weak to do anything right now. Could you unbind me please instead of just standing there?"

"I dunno if I even want to", the blonde said as he picked up Roxas and put him over his shoulders. "See ya".

"Wait! Where are you going!? Don't leave me here!" the red head cried in an angry tone.

The blonde winked at the red head, grabbed the boy's cloak, and disappeared into a portal, leaving a very steamed red head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marluxia finished his sidebar job as quickly as he could and put his clothes back on. Once Larxene was satisfied, she dressed and vanished from the garden. The mahogany-haired lord only had a few seconds to take care of his plants before he was greeted by someone else.

"Tending to your plants finally, Marluxia?"

He turned around only to find Zexion at the garden door with his arms folded. Putting on a smile so nothing would seem obvious, he turned back to what he was doing and continued to look at the higher ranking Nobody.

"What a pleasant surprise, Zexion. What brings you to my garden?" he asked.

Zexion looked around just in case there was anything that would jump out at him. Keeping his arms crossed and his eyes on the ground, he approached the gardener as carefully as possible. The gardener took this into amusement.

"The Master wants to use your healing herbs", the gray-haired Nobody answered as he finally gave the plant-controller a serious look.

"Sure. May I ask what are they needed for? Certain herbs are used for certain needs", the mahogany-haired man replied, smirking at the other Nobody.

"What herbs would you use to help the need of **Roxas**?" the smaller man asked, emphasizing the boy's name with his voice so the gardener would know that he knows.

The castle lord wanted nothing more than to chuckle at how serious the older Nobody was being. He had already known that the genius of their little organization knew what he had done. He just kept smirking and walked towards him.

"I dunno. Roxas is a vague case", the gardener said as he stood shoulder to shoulder with the other Nobody for a split second before he started walking towards another section of his huge garden. "This might take a while so make yourself comfortable, Zexion".

"Oh, Marluxia, if the condition of Roxas gets worse, we will not hesitate in turning you into a Dusk", the gray-haired man sighed, titling his head to the side.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Demyx returned to his room as soon as he could. He placed Roxas on the bed. His ears perked up to the sound of the younger blonde whimpering in pain. The older blonde panicked and tried to shift the keyblade wielder in another position so he would be comfortable.

"I'm gonna take care of ya now, Roxas. Just you wait. I'll have you swimming with me in no time", the conscious blonde said as he finally got the youth in a comfortable position.

He took off the boy's cloak and looked at his naked body. He saw red marks on the boy's neck. He figured that would explain why the boy was breathing so hard. His blue eyes began to wander down the boy's backside, and he noticed that a liquid was leaking out of his hindquarters.

_Why didn't I notice this before? Oh, shoot! It's probably all over me now! _

He looked down at his jacket and saw that it was a little damp. It wasn't enough to make him remove his jacket though. To him, it wasn't a big deal.

"Let's get you cleaned up and get you into some clothes. I bet you're cold as hell!" the older blonde tried his best to sound as cheery as possible just in case the teen could hear him.

Picking him up again, he carried him to his bathroom. Demyx never truly understood why they Nobodies even had bathrooms when their bodies never had body odor. Guess, it was a way to wash their entire bodies of filth that they didn't want on them.

Pretty soon, Roxas was in the tub with Demyx by his side. The youth groaned and shifted his position a little, making the older Nobody hope that he was going to wake up. He didn't want to have to wash him, violating his body like Marluxia had done. It just felt wrong.

"Roxas", he whispered, shaking the boy a little. "Wake up. Time for a bath, buddy".

The younger blonde groaned again, and the older one was happy to see his eyes open slightly. He shook him some more until he could clearly see the boy's sapphire orbs. The boy took awhile to wake up.

"Ah, where am I?" the keyblade wielder asked as he protected his eyes from the bright light with his arm.

He looked to his side and saw the water-controller smiling happily at him. He sure didn't feel happy and being naked in the warm water didn't help. Putting his arm down, he frowned at the older male.

"Demyx, what am I doing here?" the boy growled.

"Well, Roxas, I was just getting you cleaned up since you still had…um… are you okay?" the swimmer didn't want to ask the boy anything that would regurgitate that awful memory of being violated by a higher-up.

The youth knew what he wanted to ask and his head lowered sadly. The sitar player placed a supporting hand on the boy's shoulder, but the teen pulled away from him, looking at him hatefully.

"Get away from me! Just get the hell away!" he yelled, narrowing sapphire eyes to tiny slits and showing that he meant what he said.

"But Roxas…" the older blonde whispered sadly.

The keyblade wielder didn't want to hear anything else and lunged for the water-controller with his fists. He only hit the other's chest, feeling tears stain his cheeks. The older Nobody didn't react to any attack at all.

"Why didn't you help me!? Why didn't any of you bastards help me!?" the blonde angrily yelled with each punch.

The youth suddenly stopped. A nauseous feeling overwhelmed him, and his cheeks swelled. Before he knew it, vomit filled his mouth to full capacity and it came rushing out only to land all on the sitar player's clothes.

The keyblade wielder's stomach felt as if it was on fire, and his body felt lighter than usual. The light seemed brighter. He fell over, loosing his footing, and landed on the confused out water-controller. He passed out as soon as he hit the older blonde's chest.

The higher-ranking Nobody caught the boy in his arms and groaned in disgust. He was covered in vomit, and now he would not only have to wash himself but he would have to wash the teen.

"Just great…" he whined miserably.

He carefully placed the boy back in the tub. He stood up and shed himself of his clothes, letting them litter the floor. He watched the unconscious youth in the water as if he were hesitant to get in. In fact, he was, but he didn't want to go around with vomit on him. He let out a long sigh and eventually got in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Axel cried furiously as he shook violently against his restraints.

The "anger" that built up inside him made his hands ignite flames at his palms. He felt his entire body get hotter, and a smirk appeared on his features when he saw the metal around his wrists start to glow.

_Why didn't I think of this before?_

He summoned up some of his energy and used his fire power to melt the handcuffs enough so that he could break free. It took a lot of energy since he was still weak from falling into the swimming pool a few hours ago.

He wrapped his body with the covers on the bed and slowly began to get up. He felt his body's temperature return to normal as he stood on his two feet. Putting one foot before the other, he slowly made his way out the room. Once he was outside, he used the walls of the hall for support.

"You're going down this time, Marluxia", he whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zexion continued to cautiously watch Marluxia as he searched for an herb that would be useful to help the condition of Roxas. The gardener took his time, making sure he picked the right one. He wanted to make sure that the boy would be in top shape for the pain that would inevitably come.

He looked through the pain killer section, and once he found the perfect plants to satisfy him, he stood erect and had a smile on his face.

"Here we go. I can make this into kava kava and ginger. I just need one moment…", he said as he waved his hand above the plants in his hand.

The gray-haired Nobody just stared interestingly at the plant-controller as the herbs in his hand began to glow in a light green light. The gardener reached into his pocket and grabbed two tubes and dumped one of the plants into each tube. Once he closed the tubes, he tossed both of them at the other male who was caught off guard and clumsily caught it.

"Add a little water, and it should be useful. I even gave it a little flavor", the gardener said with a smirk.

"Why did you do it? What are you planning?" the higher-ranking Nobody asked. "He's just a boy".

"But he wields the keyblade. The boy has strength. Can't you sense it?" the mahogany-haired man asked, turning his smirk into a big grin. "His power is at our fingertips".

"That's not an excuse to impregnate him", the gray-haired man replied angrily.

"You are all fools. Leave me now", the plant-controller responded, frowning at the other male.

Zexion merely nodded and dismissed himself with the use of a portal. Marluxia sighed and went back to tending to his plants.

"Why did you impregnate him?"

He turned around again to see Larxene leaning against the wall, smirking at him. She had her arms folded, and her sharp eyes stared at him in amusement.

"I couldn't help but stay and to overhear your confrontation with Zexion", the blonde woman said.

"Larxene, my plans are for the good. Those other fools don't see it", the gardener replied.

The blonde stayed silent so he could explain himself.

"The keyblade is used to unlock hearts. Those hearts are used to form Kingdom Hearts", he explained.

"Yeah, I know that already. We all know that already", she replied, wanting him to get to the point.

"You'll find out soon, Larxene. Now isn't the time to introduce my plan", the gardener said, putting his hood over his head. "It's close to the time to visit my 'lover'".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zexion hurriedly made his way towards the Superior's chambers. He made it there soon enough and knocked on the door. He invaded his leader's privacy before, and that was a mistake that he didn't want to make again. Being emotionless made Nobodies' moves very unpredictable, and he didn't want to be turned into a Dusk for obeying orders.

"Come in", he heard his commander's voice boom into his ears.

Steadily, he twisted the doorknob and entered the Superior's room. It was dark until the silver-haired Nobody turned on a light that brighten the whole room up. The gray-haired male saw that Saix and he felt slightly relieved about that.

"Zexion, what a pleasant surprise. Have you completed the task I've given you?" the Superior asked as calmly as can be.

Zexion hadn't entirely gotten used to his leader talking in such a tone yet and it put him on edge for a second. It didn't help that the silver-haired male was shirtless and bent over to shine his boots. He stopped at the door way and bowed at the much older male and stood erect once more to speak.

"Yes, I have. Marluxia was more than willing to comply with your request. Demyx has Roxas in his care, and he should be fine", the gray-haired Nobody explained, using his sensing ability to see where Roxas was.

"Good. You are dismissed", the Superior said as he went back to wiping his boots.

The bookworm continued to stare at the silver-haired male as if he were waiting for him to give him more orders even though he was dismissed.

"Superior, what about Marluxia?" he finally asked.

"I have already answered that earlier, Zexion. Did you not hear me?" the Superior replied, looking at him with that pair of golden orbs of his.

The dark-eyed male just nodded, bowed, and closed the door. He just made a complete fool of himself. Creating a portal to Demyx's room, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around only to find the Superior behind him. This time he had on all of his clothes.

"Come with me to see Kingdom Hearts. I would like you to give me an update about the happenings going on around Castle Oblivion", the golden-eyed Nobody said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Demyx started to wash Roxas first. He sat back and pulled the teen into his lap. He held the youth close and tried not to press him against his manhood. He used a towel and began scrubbing his arms, legs, and chest.

He made sure that he washed carefully around his stomach area, seeing that he just threw up not long ago. He was very hesitant to scrub any lower than the stomach area, and he looked up at the ceiling as he blew his breath.

"Gosh, why did I get stuck doing this?" he whispered.

He sucked it up and began washing the younger blonde in his lower regions, getting everything as quickly as he could. Once he was done with the boy, he got out of the tub and dried the youth off. He didn't have any clothes that would fit him so he just slipped the boy into a black robe of his. He wrapped a towel around his waist to cover himself and carried the keybladist to his bed.

He tucked the boy in and made sure he was okay before he made his way back to the bathroom. He bathed as quickly as possible and made his way to the boy's side to protect him. He hopped in the bed with the youth and held him close to his chest.

Before he could sleep, his thoughts consumed him.

_What of Zexion? I told him I want him more. What would I say if he caught me here right now? What am I doing? This feels so right…what am I going to do?_

"Demyx?"

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the younger male in his arms. The boy was wide awake and staring into his eyes with big sapphire orbs. He was surprised that the boy was up so soon.

"Hey, Roxas. You okay?" he asked, putting a smile on his face.

"Where's Axel? I need to see him", the keybladist asked in a whisper.

"You were throwing up before. I think it's best if you just rest", the older blonde responded.

"But…" the youth started, but the water-controller shook his head.

"Come on, buddy. I haven't been able to hang out with you since that incident. Let's just rest. I'm beat", the older Nobody said.

Roxas sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to see Axel when Demyx was awake. He was just going to have to wait…until the older blonde went asleep. Luckily for him, the older blonde closed his eyes before he could even go back to sleep. He was already snoring by the time he hopped out of the bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Axel found himself by the garden where he saw Marluxia and Larxene discussing things. He didn't really care what they were discussing. He just wanted to kick some ass at the moment. He stopped when the gardener turned his pretty little head and spotted him struggling to open the garden door.

Instead of trying to open the glass door, he banged on the glass, provoking the gardener to come open. He watched as the mahogany-haired man said something to the blonde female as he came towards him. He found himself clutching the sheet that covered him tighter than before.

"What a pleasant surprise, Axel. Join us", the plant-controller said as he opened the door abruptly for the red head.

The red head's green eyes widened as he inevitably fell into the mahogany-haired man's arms. The lower-ranking Nobody helped him to his feet and smiled at him. Larxene stared at them curiously.

The red head glared at him and moved away only to fall against the wall, "I don't need your help! Tell me! Tell me why you did that to Roxas! He didn't deserve it!"

"Come on, Axel. Drop the act. We know that Nobodies don't have…" Larxene began as she started to approach them, but the red head was furious.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that bullshit already, Larxene! Nobodies don't have any emotions…blah…blah…blah", the red head snarled, using his right arm to support him against the wall and moving his hands around as he expressed himself.

"You still haven't recovered. Why don't you go back to bed?" the gardener said as he placed a supportive hand on the red head's shoulder.

"Why don't you get the hell off me?" the red head growled and pulled away.

The blue-eyed man glared at him. It suddenly smelt strange to the red head. Suddenly, before he knew it, he felt woozier than before and he lost his footing. He fell in the mahogany-haired man's arms again and was carried off down the hall again.

To Axel, the weight of his limbs seemed to feel like a ton, and he just could not find the energy to fight Marluxia. Luckily for him, his lips weren't seal, and they still were useable

"Why did you do it, Marluxia? It's Axel. Just tell me. You know he didn't deserve what you did to him, no matter what he said or did", the red head whispered tiredly, trying not to close his weary eyes.

"You'll understand soon, love", the taller man whisper.

"Wait…did you just call me 'love'?" the red head asked.

"I believe so…" was the only thing the mahogany-haired male said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Finally, another chapter from me. I'm sorry it took me so long. I just wanted a break to really think of things. I still have got a chance to organize my other stories like I would've hoped. But anyway, please review! And I'll **try** to update quicker.


	7. Connected?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts 2.

**Summary:** Axel wants Roxas when he first sees him, and Roxas wants him too. What happens when Marluxia, Xemnas (partially), and Demyx is thrown into the picture?

**A/N:** Whoa…finally…another chapter. I am so sorry for the wait. I just haven't had time to update lately, and I've been getting really sleepy. But anyway, please read, enjoy, and review!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**All I Want Is You:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Seven: Connected…?:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zexion couldn't help but feel nervous with Xemnas standing so close to him, touching his shoulder. The silver-haired man felt the smaller male's body tense and took it in amusement, smirking a little bit. He slowly lowered his head onto the bookworm's shoulder and slid his hand down the smaller man's chest. He felt the other Nobody's body tense up even more.

"Is this bothering you, Zexion?" the golden-eyed male whispered seductively into the blue-eyed man's ear, blowing his breath on his ear as his hand continued to go lower, staring at the younger male's shocked expression. "What is the…emotion you're experiencing now?"

The Cloaked Schemer could feel his throat clench, silencing him. His dark blue eyes froze as they looked out before him. He felt the silver-haired male's hands trailed down to his hips. His lips were slightly parted from their astonishment, and his arms turned to stone at his sides.

He couldn't believe that the man he almost "felt emotion" for was touching him in such a manner. He knew that this had to be a dream because the man holding him was in "love" with Saix, not him.

"Speechless…Ienzo…?" the golden-eyed man whispered, the name ringing in the smaller male's ears, ripping a gasp from his lips.

_My…name…could he have had remembered something because of that…room…?_

As his mind was flooding with thoughts as to why the Superior was calling him by that name, his lover's face appeared in his mind. He was smiling and giggling at him, making him remember that he had someone that filled that "hole" that was within in closer than anybody he has ever met.

_Demyx…_

The silver-haired male watched as the blue-eyed Nobody's facial expression change from a look of astonishment to one of vexation, his lips curling downward in a frown. Before the younger man could say anything, the golden-eyed male pulled away and began walking away, his back to the other Nobody.

"I saw a vision of the past when I visited the 'Room of Sleep'. I would prefer that we arrive there together, but…", the Superior paused, merely glancing over his shoulder to look at the bookworm, "I won't allow it. Instead, the two of us will go to Kingdom Hearts".

The silver-haired man faced his destination and began walking. The dark-haired man watched him and hesitantly followed, not knowing why the Superior was choosing him to go check on Kingdom Hearts with him instead of his lover, Saix.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Roxas walked alone down the long white halls, he couldn't help but notice his whole body was still incredibly sore especially his bottom. He tried to blank his mind from thinking back to the reason why his body was physically aching. But the pain forced the memories into his head.

How weak and helpless he was to prevent it and to think that Axel saw the whole thing, hearing his screams. Marluxia's power was great, intimidating him to the point that he couldn't fight back anymore. The key blade's power had finally failed him, and he felt even more helpless when that thought came to mind.

_This stupid thing didn't even help me when I needed it most…_

He extended his hand out, and within seconds, his Oathkeeper keyblade appeared in his small hands. He stared at it, feeling utterly saddened that even his dependable weapon could not save him. He awakened from his thoughts when he felt something cold slid down his cheeks. Gasping, he wiped his cheek, feeling something cold and slippery on his fingertips. Sapphire orbs looked down and noticed that it was tears wetting his fingers and cheeks.

_Am I…crying…?_

He continued to walk, searching for the room of portals while pondering on how he was able to cry. Another joined that thought when he felt a very sharp pain in his stomach. He groaned, falling to his knees and landing on his hands. He had never felt this much pain before, and a bead of sweat slid down his forehead.

He stared at the ground, afraid to get up. He felt as if his whole body was tingling as if it were getting ready for something very painful. Then he remembered that he had to get to Axel.

_I…have to see him…_

Slowly getting back onto his feet, he continued his journey to the room of portals. He wished that he had learned how to create portals himself from someone. He had always had someone create a portal for him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Axel couldn't believe his ears. Here the lord of Castle Oblivion, Marluxia, had called him love as if they were lovers. The red head remembered that the first time the mahogany-haired male took him into his bed that he said that this was no more than a simple fuck.

He wasn't able to shake the feeling that was crawling under his skin. He was silent, unable to speak as the words sunk into his skull. He just allowed the gardener to carry him down the hall as his thoughts consumed him. He stared at the walls, also wondering where the more built Nobody was taking him.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, not even giving him a brief glance.

However, the Graceful Assassin glanced at him before looking before him, "To your room. Your wounds still need to heal…"

The red head growled then scoffed, "I'm fine. Besides, I would be damned if I continue to stay here".

He didn't need to look at the plant-controller to see that he was gritting his teeth, his temper rising. He felt his grip on him tighten and silently feared that the gardener might succumb to violence again.

"Axel…", the mahogany-haired man breathed. "You live in my castle. Therefore, you live under **my** rules. Insubordinate fools will be punished".

The red head rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He didn't feel like saying anything else. Soon they stood before his room and the plant-controller opened the door and entered the room. The fire-controller couldn't bear to be in the same room where he had witnessed that horrific transgression. He tried to only stare at the door but the more the other Nobody walked towards the bed in the room the more he saw of the room.

The gardener roughly put the red head in the bed, and before the red head could say one of snappy comments, he placed a gloved hand over the red head's mouth. The red head grabbed the mahogany-haired man's hand tightly in his hands, trying to rip the stronger Nobody's man from his mouth. Green eyes widened to saucers, but the more he struggled the more his eyes narrowed. He watched as the plant-controller before him press his index finger against his lips as if to silently tell his fiery partner to be quiet.

Abruptly, he let the red head go only to receive a glare from him. Obviously, he didn't care as he stood up with a smirk on his face. He sat on the edge of the bed right by the fire-controller who made himself as comfortable as he possibly could with his friend's rapist/his "lover" so close to him. His green eyes stayed glued to the unpredictable gardener whose back was turned to him. He was shocked that the mahogany-haired male was staring at the floor.

"Axel…", he whispered the red head's name calmly, which shocked the red head. "You realize that Xemnas only plans to take Kingdom Hearts all to himself?".

"What…?", the wild-haired male said astonished that the gardener would bring up a topic such as this with him at this time.

Marluxia turned around and placed his hands on either side of Axel to support himself as he laid over him. Staring into his eyes, the red head was really feeling uncomfortable under his emotional blue gaze. It was as if the gardener had put a spell on him because he found his limbs useless ever since they left the garden. The plant-controller's midnight blue eyes were glazed over in emotions, one main being anger.

The fire-controller also saw that the gardener's teeth were gritting from his rising anger. Suddenly, just as quick as he had gotten angry, his whole exterior seemed to cool off. A frown appeared on his elegant features.

"The man you call 'Superior' told me himself that he has never planned to share the hearts that Kingdom Hearts gives to him with the Organization", he said, shaking his head as if to shake away a memory that leaked into his brain.

The red head opened his mouth. The expression on his face clearly was shock, and he was shocked that the gardener seemed so…sad. Before he could say anything, the mahogany-haired male lightly kissed him on the lips and stood up.

He simply watched, transfixed, as the plant-controller waved his hands over him. Soon, he found himself covered in an aura of light green light. He looked down at his body, observing that his burned skin was rapidly healing. He even felt his body's strength return to normal. He was so busy watching his body undergo its healing process (which was so much better and more efficient than other healing processes used by others simply because his pain was immediately relieved and he had all his strength back and then some) that he didn't even notice that the Graceful Assassin had laid out some more clothes for him and had left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Demyx unconsciously reached his arms out as if to hold something. His arms met air, and bright blue eyes snapped open. He looked around, still laying on his side in the bed, and noticed that he didn't see the younger blonde anywhere.

Getting up on his feet, he searched the bathroom, closet, under the bed, and every inch of the room only to find that the boy was nowhere to be found. He felt his "heart" quench, and a "false" wave of anxiety overcame him as he gripped the sides of his dirty blonde hair.

_Oh, man! I told Zexy that I was the wrong guy for this job! Roxas is gone, and it'll be all my fault if anything else happens to him! I can't even help the ones that are close to me!_

After several long seconds, he got himself together, found some clothes to wear, and exited his room to search for Roxas. As he roamed the halls using both his eyes and voice to search for the adolescent, he couldn't help but think that his searching would all be in vain.

He knew that Roxas left to go look for Axel, to go back to him. He didn't wait until the morning to do so, and the older blonde could tell that the youth would rather be with Axel than him. The thought saddened him to the point where he slowed his rapid pace.

He placed a hand on his chest in the area where his heart should've been. Even though he felt not a single heart beat inside, he felt another wave of "emotion" pass through him, and this time it was sadness.

_Well…shoot! I thought Nobodies weren't supposed to "feel" emotions, and yet I'm feeling like my body is gonna break down on me because of them…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The more Roxas journeyed down the unchanging white halls the more he realized how really lost he was. He felt like a complete idiot when he couldn't remember a single thing Axel told him during their tour. All he could recall was the names of the members of Organization XIII and what the door to their rooms looked like.

He continued going, letting the only thing to push him be to find Axel. It felt like he had been walking for hours when in actuality he had only been walking for a couple of minutes. He grew even more vexed every time he made a turn and saw that every single hall he came across looked exactly the same!

_How the hell do they find anything around here…!?_

"Roxas!"

At the sound of his name, the blonde youth froze in place, clutching the area where his heart should've been. Slowly and steadily, he turned his head towards the way the sound came. Sapphire connected with light blue, and the youth felt even more stupid than he did before.

Before him, he saw the older blonde, the Melodious Nocturne, and the guy he least wanted to see at the time after Marluxia. The older Nobody approached him quickly and was before him in mere seconds. He accepted that he was finally caught, and it's not as if he could go anywhere since he was lost.

Sighing, he said, "Hey, Demyx. Sorry for the scare…".

The sitar-player frowned, standing up straight, "Now, that was just plain rude what you did, Roxas. I was given orders to watch over you until Zexy came to get you…".

_Zexy…?_

"I said I was sorry, but I already told you that I have to find Axel", the youth said, looking at the ground.

The older blonde stopped to take a good look at the boy's face. He looked tired and saw that his big sapphire eyes were fuzzy red at the bottom. He could only assume that the boy had been crying, and he saw that his eyes were only slightly watery.

Frowning, he stepped even closer to the teen, touching the youth's soft cheek with his gloved hand. The keybladist stared at him, wondering what he was doing as they stared at each other. The older male looked saddened for some strange reason.

"Would you please come back with me? There you'll be safe…and with me…", the water-controller said, looking at nothing else but the deep pools of sapphire before him.

The youth's gaze shifted a little after seeing the intensity in the older male's eyes. He knew that he couldn't bare to go back with the Melodious Nocturne when Axel is still in that nightmare of a castle with that bastard of a Nobody.

Finding his voice, he said, "I'm sorry. I can't. My conscious won't let me stay here any longer".

This time, the sitar-player's gaze shifted. He knew that the youth would say that but actually hearing it was another thing. He felt his throat clench as his next "heart-wrenching" question popped into his head.

He found the courage to speak quicker than he thought, however, "Roxas…do you…love Axel?".

Roxas paused, looking at the floor. To hear a Nobody ask another Nobody does he even have emotions was much. He searched his mind, remembering how much fun he had with both Demyx and Axel. Sure, he had more fun with Demyx, but he connected with Axel more.

_Connected…?_

He didn't know exactly what he meant by that word, but he knew that he didn't want to leave Axel's side whether it was time of crisis or just a casual day. He concluded that that must mean he must've felt something for the red head even if it was false emotions.

Finally, he looked back at the older blonde and said, "Demyx, I don't know what this feeling is that I feel inside of me, but I know that I feel strongly for him and only him".

The water-controller let his arms fall to his side as his eyes fell to the floor.

He whispered, not even looking at the younger blonde, "I see…".

Roxas merely stared open-mouthed at Demyx. He couldn't possibly tell the sitar-player 'Hey, I don't feel the same for you, but I had a blast with you!'. Shaking his head of his thoughts, he continued walking blindly for his destination, the Proof of Existence.

He looked over his shoulder to see the older blonde slowly turning around. He didn't have the heart either to tell him that he was lost and to show him where the room of portals was so he kept walking without looking back a second time to see if the older blonde was okay.

Demyx felt crushed. He wished that these false emotions wouldn't hurt him so bad. He created a portal and entered it. He found himself in his sanctuary, his pool. He sloppily walked over to the lockers, pulled out his own swimming trunks, put them on, and hopped into the pool.

He came to the surface for a breath of fresh air. He leaned back against the pool edge and let out a long sigh. He still "felt" hurt by Roxas's words.

_I thought that if I lost my heart and soul, I wouldn't ever feel this way again…but here they are again, saying "Hello"…_

He let his foot slip as he sunk himself underwater, purposely making himself sink to the bottom of the 10-foot pool. He was able to hold his breath for a very long time usually, but this time he let his body do what it wanted.

He soon found water filling his lungs. He coughed, causing even more water to slip inside of his mouth. He didn't care as he sunk lower in the pool until he got the bottom. Before he knew it, he began coughing up a putrid black liquid. He assumed that it must've been his "blood" since it came from his nose also.

As the water filled his lungs, he stared at the light that he saw. He reached his hand out towards it, making no effort to move toward it, and smiled sadly. He wondered how long he would last in the water and how long he would see that light before the putrid black liquid block his sights of it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zexion had been to see Kingdom Hearts many times before, but every single time, the sight of the huge heart in the middle of the colossal black sky took him aback. Xemnas had gotten use to it over time and looked over shoulder to catch the look of pure awe on the gray-haired Nobody's face as they journeyed up the steps.

The Superior couldn't help but stare. He had always found the little genius to be attractive, not only because of his boundless intelligence despite his youth but also his exterior form.

The Cloaked Schemer had soft pink lips that poked out as he looked around. His figure was small, lithe, but he had the power to drive his enemies insane with his illusions and words. His dark gray hair fell in soft pretty locks in front of his pretty face, covering up one of his tantalizing midnight blue eyes. This made the other one stand out even more, if possible. The silver-haired man also noticed that way the bookworm's hips swayed as he walked. It was almost feminine but not quite.

The silver-haired male smirked as he turned his attention before him. Soon, they were at the top of the steps and staring full-throttle at the enormous size of Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas stopped in the middle of the platform, and Zexion stood right by his side with his arms folded, trying to act unimpressed.

"Zexion", the Superior breathed, earning the smaller male's attention and reaching his arms out toward the floating object, "look upon my Kingdom Hearts. See how much it has grown over the years. It takes your breath away, does it not?".

Zexion huffed, closing his eyes and looking at the ground, "I've seen it many times, Master. It's beautiful, but not worth picking up my jaw every single time I see it".

Xemnas looked away from the object to stare at Zexion; a smirk playing on his features, "Oh…? Is that so…?".

Zexion remained silent as his eyes stayed closed. He began to think of other things unaware of Xemnas coming toward him. Midnight blue eyes snapped open when he felt someone grab his chin and pull it to face somewhere. The Cloaked Schemer found his eyes looking into the fierce golden eyes of the Superior who was now very close to him.

"Are you attracted to me, Zexion?", the silver-haired man boldly asked, causing a very unnoticeable pink blush to appear on the gray-haired male's cheeks.

The smaller Nobody broke their gaze as he looked off, scowling, "Why would you ask such a thing, Master?".

"Well, you are basically one of very few who call me 'Master'. You report everything to me. You even have the audacity to interrupt my lover and me in the heat of passion to report something that you that I know would already happen. You fallen out of 'love' with 'Lord' Marluxia?", the tanned-skin Nobody said as he came in deathly close to the blue-eyed male, breathing on his soft pink lips that he yearned to taste.

The bookworm couldn't help but be transfixed by the Superior's voice, words, and closeness. His mind was heavily clouded until the words "love" and "Marluxia" popped up in the same sentence, and his head partially came out of the clouds.

"Marluxia…? You think I…love that abomination of a Nobody?", the gray-haired male choked angrily, looking back into the golden orbs before him.

"I don't see why you don't think that I think that, Zexion", was the first thing the golden-eyed male sighed. "I gauged your reaction when Saix spoke of Marluxia's termination. You were hesitant, almost scared".

"You gauged my reaction wrong, and wrongly assumed that I am attracted to the enemy. Only that new boy, Roxas, Larxene, and Axel are closely affiliated with Marluxia, not I", the bookworm stated harshly and angrily.

"Hm…", was all the Superior said as he roughly released the smaller male's cheek from his tight grip.

The bookworm clasped his now red chin and glared at the silver-haired man who turned around and reached his arms out towards Kingdom Hearts again. He continued to glare at the Superior's backside, feeling slightly hurt at the fact that he was so rough to him. The Superior had never been so callous with his "little Ienzo".

"Then I have no further use for you at the time. Here, I thought I would put you to some greater use. I see that unfortunately I have wasted my time even touching you. This trip… was a waste of time", the Superior stated harshly.

The bookworm silently gasped, letting his jaw drop only an inch. The silver-haired male had never been so cruel towards him either. He didn't understand. Frowning, he almost felt a little hurt. However, he played it off very well as he stood erect with his gaze to the ground.

"Well, Master, could I do something to please you?", he asked through gritted teeth; his hair falling to cover his angry-mixed-sad face.

Keeping his position, Xemnas glance back at Zexion to see if he was still behind him, "Put Roxas in his room".

"Yes, Master", was all the gray-haired male said as he disappeared in a portal he created.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: **Omg, it's been soooooo long since I have updated! I have been lazy again, but I finally was able to get this out to you guys. I finally thought of a plot to this story (lol), and I should update soon if I am done updating my other stories. I don't know though, but I'll try. Anyway, there's many "emotions" going around, isn't there? Please review, and you'll see what else happens with Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Xemnas, Saix, etc. Lol.


End file.
